Solaris
by Starbuck223
Summary: What if Voyager's crew hadn't been so lucky in the Delta Quadrant? An AU tale where Voyager's crew decides to settle on a planet and build a community all their own. JC and PT
1. Hard Knocks

Solaris

Disclaimer: They're not mine, and never will be.

A/N: This is the first Voyager fic of mine that I'm publishing…and I'm kind of nervous! Until this, all of my work has been for the X Files section. I don't really have any loyal readers or anything going for me when I write for other shows…but hopefully everyone will enjoy this story! It's definitely AU, and takes place sometime right before they get Seven of Nine. Sorry Seven fans, she's not in here!

Chapter 1: Hard Knocks

Voyager's bridge rocked violently as yet another volley from an enemy ship assaulted their hull. The lights flickered dimly for a split second before backup power corrected it.

"That was close," Chakotay remarked, picking himself up from the deck.

"Too close," Janeway grumbled.

"Casualties are coming in from decks four and five; we took some exterior hull damage in that last attack when the shields went…"

Janeway paled at the realization that if this continued, her ship and her crew would be destroyed.

"What are our options?" She asked grimly.

"Well, we could stay and fight, but we're running out of torpedoes, and we're badly matched to begin with," Tom informed his captain. This didn't seem to satisfy her so he continued. "Or we could jumping to warp…we might get lucky and they'll just call it quits."

"Do we have the ability to make a clean jump with little damage? I hate to turn tail and run, but it beats obliteration by a long shot," Janeway swallowed tightly, knowing that if they stayed it would be suicide. Their only feasible option was to run.

Tom nodded. "We can out run them. They have size on their side in terms of power, but we have it on ours in terms of speed."

Voyager fired the last of their photon torpedoes and amidst the chaos made the jump to warp.

"Tom, take us somewhere where we can hide awhile. Are we being pursued?"

Tuvok reported back to her. "Negative, it appears that we were not worth the effort."

Janeway raised an eyebrow to him. They'd been nearly destroyed by an enemy vessel. Again. They were worth the trouble of attacking, but not pursuing. It was just as well, since they were on the losing side of things.

The captain took a look at her bridge. Everything was a mess, and everyone had a look of extreme fatigue about them.

"Get repairs underway, and report to me in three hours. Try and find a planet or a cluster for us to hide in, in case they do find us. I want us out of sight and out of mind, and I want repairs, casualties, and anything else that needs to be brought to my attention."

"Yes ma'am," several crewmen assured.

Janeway stalked into her ready room, and all but collapsed. "Coffee….black," she demanded of the replicator. Amazingly it responded. With so many of the ship's functions offline, she was surprised that it was working. Surprised and very, very grateful.

The battle…but she couldn't think about it. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She'd been pushing herself too hard lately. Chakotay and Tuvok had both expressed their concerns and the doctor threatened to mandate some rest for her.

Hopefully Tom would find a nice uninhabited M-class planet to hide out on while repairs were completed, and she could find time then to get some much needed sleep. Fresh air would be good for the crewmen too.

For her it wasn't just a problem of insomnia. The stress and burden of command were getting to Voyager's captain. She was suffering headaches, back pain, and other stress induced problems. She didn't eat right, didn't sleep right, and was tortured by images of her ship being destroyed or more of the crew dying. All of that blood would fall on her hands, and that thought was eating her away.

She was so caught up with visions of her crew's blood falling that she barely noticed her own. She'd gotten a nasty gash in her forehead, and the warm blood had been trickling down the side of her face for some time. It pooled on her desk; a sickeningly dark red.

Janeway looked at it, unaffected by the sight. She would have her coffee first, then sickbay.

The door chimed, and Kathryn almost ignored it. She couldn't ignore it. It could be important.

A small fear at the bottom of her stomach yelled out in fear that they were being pursued. More enemies to overcome, and no means to do so. It was her greatest fear; one that she lived with day and night.

It was not bad news of any form; rather it was her first officer. Still she groaned internally. It was either going to be a lecture on self care or just a friendly concern about her mental state. Considering the amount of blood in front of her, she assumed the former.

"Sorry to bother you," Chakotay began. "I know you need your down time more than any of us, but you seemed really bothered during the fight."

Janeway sighed, her response sounding more angry than she intended. "Of course I was 'bothered,' Chakotay, we were almost destroyed." She frowned, as she watched his expression change.

"I realize that. In that way we were all concerned…it's just that…" he trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it…I just feel concern for you."

"Well I appreciate it, but I'm fine," she told him, continuing her lies to him and to herself.

"Well, you certainly don't look fine. That gash looks pretty serious. You should be in sickbay, not drinking coffee."

There it was, she mused. It had taken him what? Less than a minute. She sipped her coffee and let the taste filter through her. The simple gesture improved her health so much more than a hypospray ever could.

"You know that the captain takes coffee above all else." She smiled, but realized he was not amused. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'll go to sickbay right after this."

"I don't think you are fine," He paused, thinking about his words. "When we first started, there was this spark in your eyes. It was almost an attitude. No matter how down we were, that spark was there and you saw us through, knowing that we'd be okay. It reassured the rest of us in the early days, when we doubted our abilities. Nowadays, I think that it's gone."

She stared at him, not sure what to say. He continued.

"Today, when we were in that fight, I saw fear in my captain's eyes for the first time. I was actually afraid we'd lose…"

"So it's my fault you were afraid?" Janeway scoffed. "Because I can't be one-hundred percent positive all the time?"

"No," Chakotay replied calmly. "Nobody expects you to be strong all of the time. We're all here for you…but you push yourself too hard, and I think you've run yourself down past the point of breaking."

Janeway stared at him, shell-shocked at the words coming from his mouth. They were so painful because they rang so true. She was tired. The spark, the naivety that existed in her at the beginning of their mission was all but gone. It had been beaten out of her in a hundred phaser fights and lost amongst dozens of casualties.

Stumbling, Janeway sat down at the only couch in the room. She had realized all of this, but denied it to herself. All of her stress….she was afraid. Deeply afraid of the burden she carried. What if she let all of her crew down? She already had…so many had been lost. They were lost, in in the literal sense, and she was powerless to see them home. If they continued, they would be destroyed.

Chakotay, concerned, moved toward the couch and sat down next to you.

"Are you okay, Kathryn?" He asked gently. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, Chakotay. I'm not okay at all…" she told him. He place an arm around her, protectively. "I've let everyone down…"

"That's nonsense," he told her placing his other hand over hers.

"No. We're lost and helpless, and I can't seem to do anything to fix either of those problems. If we continue like this, we will run into an enemy who can beat us. They will, and we'll be just a glimmer of a memory in Starfleet history."

Chakotay paused. "I've thought about that too…" he confessed. "At the beginning, we knew we were up against a lot…but after the battles we've been through, it's hard to remain so optimistic."

Janeway nodded. "I can't do it anymore. We can't do it…"

"Yes we can," Chakotay assured her. "But you can't carry all of this by yourself. You need to take care of yourself, Kathryn. I didn't mean to…I just want you to get some medical treatment and a proper meal. Sleep if you can; you'll feel better."

Kathryn nodded.

"I'm going to escort you to sickbay, to make sure you go. You can finish your coffee on the way."

Janeway smiled. Chakotay had a way of being a pain, but never actually letting on that he was being a nag. He cared so genuinely about her. She'd never imagined that the former Maquis had it in him. Certainly not when she first met him…those days seemed so far behind them.

The pair stood up and headed through the corridors. Janeway stiffened at every bit of damage she saw. There were crewmen with slews of injuries, still working to repair the basic functions of the ship. That was why she pushed herself; because everyone pushed themselves.

Her crew was truly amazing, and Janeway saw that the only reason she ever had hope in the Delta Quadrant was because of them. Ironically, they drew their strength from her.

Janeway sat on a bio-bed and let the Doctor heal and lecture her. She didn't take care of herself, she was malnourished, she was running herself into the ground. It drifted in one ear and out of the other.

Chakotay stood in the doorway, waiting for her. She assumed that he'd be overseeing her meal plans as well.

"That should about do it, Captain. Please, try to get some food and sleep. You're heading for a premature death if you continue this way."

"I appreciate your bluntness," Janeway grumbled, standing.

Chakotay smiled. "Don't worry, Doctor, I'll see that she gets a proper meal tonight."

Janeway sighed and asked sardonically, "Will you also be tucking me in tonight?"

Not missing a beat, Chakotay smirked. "Of course. How else can I be sure that you'll actually get any sleep?"

As they left sickbay Janeway looked at her first officer. "You don't trust me as far as you can throw me. But you should know that tucking me in doesn't guarantee that I'll sleep."

They headed for the mess hall, but were interrupted by a voice over the com.

"All hands, ready for landing."

Janeway turned to Chakotay in surprise. "They found somewhere for us to land?"

"I guess so," Chakotay answered, remaining uninterested.

The captain, however, was already eyeing up the turbo lift. "I need to get to the bridge…"

"Kathryn," Chakotay tried, but it was in vain. He ran to catch up to her.

When she reached the bridge Voyager was already making her descent through the fluffy white clouds of a beautiful M-Class planet.

"How in the universe did you manage to find this one?" She asked, amazed at the sight.

"We just took a look around and there she was," Tom said proudly. "Prime for the taking."

"There aren't any life forms down there?" Janeway asked, afraid that they might be disturbing a culture of some sort.

"Nope, the most we found were a few primates."

Chakotay exchanged a glance with his captain. She had not forgotten their adventures on New Earth. That too had not taken place so long ago, but it felt as though eons had gone by since her time down there.

Though Kathryn had spent most of that time stressing about how to cure their disease and get back on course, it had been a pleasant time. It was nice to live in peace on a planet. The storms weren't so frequent that they were a bother. There was something so wonderfully…simple about the whole thing.

At first all they could do was send a few away teams to check out and secure the area around Voyager. When they came back with positive results, Captain Janeway announced to the crew that they were welcome to leave the ship and get some much needed fresh air, or to explore in groups.

"You know," Chakotay began. "You should take a walk too. It would be good for you and maybe help relieve some of the stress you've been under."

"I don't have time for a walk, Commander, there's too much to be done," She collected several padds from her desk and took a last sip of coffee.

"Voyager can survive for an hour without you. We're on a safe planet and no one followed us," he coaxed. "Kathryn, please."

She sighed, as though he were asking something immensely unpleasant of her. Why was it that when he asked it seemed so much more important than when others did? "Alright, but for one hour. Then I'm coming back to do some work."

Chakotay gave her his patented smile. "I'll get you back on time."

When Janeway descended to the planet below, she inhaled the deep perfume of fresh grass and flowers, and that of clean air. The breeze was soft and gentle; a perfect temperate climate with plenty of foliage. She and Chakotay made their way through the trees, admiring the exotic flowers that more than likely existed only on this particular planet.

The planet itself brought back many memories for Janeway. She was sure that Chakotay was experiencing the same déjà vu, and looked to him, hoping he would say something to break the silence they'd fallen into.

Passing a stream, Janeway recalled the river they'd had on New Earth. Before the crew rescued them, she and her first officer were planning a river boating trip. They'd never gotten the chance to take it.

She remembered her garden as well. She missed the tomatoes and other plants…in fact, she missed gardening itself.

Chakotay smiled as he watched her, lost in her thoughts. He too was remembering their time on New Earth, and all of the memories they'd created. Before that experience, they hadn't known each other quite as well. It really brought them together. He wondered how much closer they'd be by now if they had remained on the planet; cut off from humanity and Starfleet regulations.

"We should head back soon," Kathryn announced softly. "I still have work to do."

Chakotay nodded, and they turned to go back the way they came. "This planet is beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded, still analyzing the thoughts that kept running through her head. This place held more than beauty.

"It feels…homey," Chakotay added, as though he could see into her thoughts.

Kathryn said nothing, afraid of where the conversation was going. They both wondered what would have happened had they stayed on New Earth. They'd made it a home; their home and no one else's. Then suddenly, it had all been taken from them. She assumed that it was best for them to be back on Voyager, but the what-ifs persisted.

Back on Voyager she buried herself in her work, trying to push those thoughts from her brain. They were not on New Earth. This was a new planet, thousands of light years away from it, and they were not alone. She tried to put Chakotay himself out of her mind. It would do her no good to think about their time together or where it may have lead. The fact was, they were on Voyager as captain and first officer, and whether or not they wanted parameters, they existed.


	2. Grounded

Solaris

A/N: The disclaimer is on the first page. Haha. I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews. It really made me feel good to be posting, and since there were a few interested in seeing more chapters of this, I'm already continuing. Hopefully I can get another chapter up after this before I come home from college and am without internet on this computer. I'll have to transfer everything to the family computer after that evil death so I can continue, because there's a lot more to share!

Chapter 2: Grounded

A week had gone by since they landed, and it seemed that for every one thing they fixed, twelve more went wrong. Voyager was becoming a demanding ship, and Janeway and the engineers were having trouble inventing ways to fix some of the things that went wrong. On top of the minor problems, the warp core was now acting up and demanding attention.

Janeway closed her comm link to B'Elanna and sighed. "Coffee, black," she ordered the computer. The replicator didn't respond. Janeway cursed it and headed to the mess hall. Maybe she'd even grab something to eat to pacify Chakotay and the Doctor.

"Captain!" Neelix exclaimed, vigorously stirring something that was in a large pan on the stove. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Janeway forced a smile at his enthusiasm. She was none too happy to be without her coffee.

"What can I get for you, Captain? A cup of coffee?" The eager Talaxian at least knew her well enough to assume that that was what had driven her from her ready room.

"That's exactly what I came for. My replicator has been acting up."

"Engineering was in here earlier to fix our console. Apparently they're having problems ship-wide?" He asked, nosing just a little.

Janeway nodded, "Yes, they have their hands full today." She didn't offer him any other information before heading to the replicator. This time she got what she asked for.

Neelix approached her with a plate of some strange variety of foods and handed it to her. "The Doctor mentioned that you haven't been eating well. I figured that since you're here already…you might as well."

"Thank you, Neelix," She replied, taking the plate from him with her free hand. She saw Tuvok at a nearby table give her a raised eyebrow, so she headed toward him.

"Captain, I know I needn't remind you that your health is essential to all of our well-beings," Tuvok began.

"No, you needn't…" she replied.

"However, that will not stop me from reminding you anyway."

She laughed, swearing for the millionth time that he had a sense of humor.

"In fact, I didn't expect to see you here at all," Tuvok continued.

"Well, there was a coffee shortage in my ready room…." They continued with small talk about the repairs, and about the crew. Tuvok felt that the crew had been happier since they landed. It was a lot less stressful than being in space, and he could finally enjoy his meditations. Well, as much as a Vulcan can 'enjoy' anything.

Nodding to him, Janeway excused herself and headed to engineering, rather than the bridge.

Through the yelling and bustle, she caught B'Elanna's attention.

"Captain, NOTHING is going right today. I swear that the universe wants us grounded." B'Elanna snarled. She was not a happy Klingon. "Everything on this ship is going haywire on me, and I can't seem to get anything in good working order."

"That last fire fight took a lot out of us. It's understandable, and it doesn't matter if we're grounded for a few more weeks. We just need to get everything up and running," Janeway reassured her. They really had no time constraints.

"That's just it though," B'Elanna growled. "It's going to take us forever just to get Voyager's basic functions back up to par."

There was an explosion of sparks nearby, followed by yelling.

"I need to go," B'Elanna yelled, rushing off in the direction of the commotion.

Returning to the bridge, Janeway sank heavily into her chair. She was back to her rut of feeling that everything was her fault and that they would never get home.

Chakotay eyed her, hoping that his stare would coax her to speak what was on her mind, before he had to ask. When she didn't respond, he spoke her name, softly.

"Kathryn?"

She tensed, knowing what was coming. "We can't do it, Chakotay. Engineering is killing itself just trying to get some of our more basic functions up. I'm not even sure how we managed warp speed and a landing with what we've got left. What if the core malfunctions further and we're stranded here?" She looked to him not only for answers, but merely for support. She'd done that more and more these days.

"Would that really be so bad?" He asked, playing devil's advocate a little bit.

She was shocked at his words. So bad? "How can you even say that?" She demanded.

"Well, when you and I were on New Earth, there was no one to bother us. No enemies; it was very peaceful. This planet is very similar. You can't tell you haven't felt it too."

She had, of course. The whole place made her very nostalgic; but staying there? She couldn't even begin to think about that.

Janeway shook her head. "People have families they want to get back to…"

"But people also have families that they're developing here. Many members of the crew have paired off, and then there's Samantha Wildman's baby to contend with. What kind of environment is this for any of them?"

"But giving up our journey home? Janeway asked in disbelief. Truth be told, the idea didn't seem that horrible for her to stomach. A peaceful existence where she wouldn't have to worry about enemy ships and casualty reports every day…it would be nice. "It depends on what the crew wants, I suppose. A decision that large isn't for me to make."

"Well, I've been listening to different people talk about this place. You can see it, just by looking at them; the weight that has come off of their shoulders for the time being. Many have mentioned that they wouldn't mind staying here."

Janeway was surprised, again. She hadn't known about any of this, save that the crew seemed more content.

"We can put it to a vote. Assemble the entire crew, tell them what we're proposing, and see how many would be interested in actually doing it. If the majority rules against, we continue as planned and do whatever we have to do to stay alive."

It wasn't in their nature at all. It wasn't what explorers or Starfleet members did; quitting. Of course, they were unprepared for the entire experience; ill equipped as far as weapons and food supplies went, and though they tried, it was exhausting and costly. So many crew members had died thus far that it might be better to spare the rest of them.

Janeway supposed it was out of her hands. The idea had been presented and she agreed that it should be held to a vote. There was nothing more for her to do but try and relax.

Chakotay nodded, and excused himself from the bridge.

Alone with her thoughts, Janeway felt a sudden calm settle over her. Usually Chakotay made her feel safe, but this time she felt especially reassured. Something new was coming. Perhaps the crew would go for his idea, and in a few months they'd be settling into an entirely new existence. She wasn't sure if she liked that idea or not…

She pondered the implications of a planet-side stay. The burdens she felt now would be lifted, and she could go about a semi-normal life. They could build modular homes and then as they were there longer, work as a community to construct private homes, public areas, a school if need be…the possibilities were endless. The prospect of beginning their own planet was just as exciting as exploring unknown space.

Whatever the outcome, it would prove interesting…

Janeway turned her attention back to the duty reports that lay in front of her. In a day or so she would know their course of action…

To Be Continued…

You know what to do…review review review!


	3. Gossips

Solaris

A/N: Wow, three chapters in three days. I broke my own record, I think. Lol. Today is move out day, so my computer will be off for the first time in a few months, and I won't have internet. Hopefully I can transfer my story to my other computer…(Poor old Earl!) I'm so glad that there are people out there who enjoy my writing! PS: This chapter might have some errors in it because I didn't get a chance to edit.

Aseawen: I'm a music major. I'm always in a singing mood. Haha.

Salamander and Nancy: Thank you so much for your reviews! I wouldn't have posted so much so fast if you guys had all expressed interest in reading more!

Chapter 3: Gossips

Rumors began flying immediately. Tom Paris had overheard their talk, and brought it up with B'Elanna in the mess hall.

"I don't know…it doesn't seem like the idea would be so bad," he mused.

B'Elanna studied his face. He was serious, and if he were that sure of his feelings, there must be some merit to them, since he was rarely serious. She didn't know how to react to the idea.

"It's…interesting," she stated.

"Come on, B'Elanna, it's more than interesting. We'd be starting our own planet. Almost our own civilization. We could build cities and live our lives however we wanted. It's a nice place with plenty of land to explore…a beautiful place where we could raise kids, if we wanted to…"

That got her. Somewhere deep below her rough Klingon exterior, she desired motherhood. The portrait Tom had just painted for her was fairly attractive.

"Well, maybe it would be nice…"

"What would be nice?" One of the Delaney sister's asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Tom was jus saying that they're considering staying planet-side…"

And that was how it started. Before ten minutes elapsed there was an entire group surrounding Tom and B'Elanna, all eagerly discussing the prospect of having their own planet. Most people were for staying, with a few dissenters.

"This is insane," B'Elanna laughed, looking at the swarm they'd attracted.

Tom yelled over the noise to her, "Yeah, well the Captain is putting it to a vote tomorrow, and from the looks of it, we'll be staying put."

This sent everyone around them into a frenzy of what they would be voting on.

Later that night Chakotay headed to the captain's quarters for dinner. They often ate together, so it was nothing new…but they had plenty of new topics to discuss.

"Hello, Chakotay," she greeted him.

"Kathryn," he nodded. She looked tense. He set down a bottle of wine he'd replicated for them to share. "You alright?"

She shook her head. For some reason she was able to be so much more open about her feelings in the last week. Maybe it was all the combat taking its toll on her. "The entire ship is buzzing about our proposal. I can't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well, what makes you think of it as good and what of bad?" Chakotay asked, trying to be helpful.

"It's good that they're all thinking about what they really want, and that they're considering all of the options…"

"But?" He prodded.

"But I don't know if I want to stay here myself," she sighed, defeated.

Chakotay felt a pang of hurt at her words. He was hoping that she wanted to stay and recapture some of what they'd had on New Earth. Maybe she didn't want that at all…

"I can't see myself quitting like that. I mean, I set out to get this crew home, and if they vote tomorrow as I think they will, then we'll be abandoning that cause. I don't just lay down like that, Chakotay, it's not me. You remember how I kept searching for a cure…I just don't like to give up ever."

He nodded, realizing that tears were forming in her eyes. It had nothing to do with him. It was just that she was very stubborn, very driven woman who didn't want to be viewed as a quitter.

She was in his arms before either of them realized. She needed the support of his arms; he was strong and warm, and had a terrific scent. Kathryn kicked herself for being so weak, but relished it at the same time.

Chakotay stood still, holding her firmly and not knowing what else to do.

"No one will think that you're weak, Kathryn. If the crew decides that they want to stay, it's their choice. Majority rules…And if we do stay, it'll be remembered that their captain was wise enough and so forward thinking as to give them the option."

She closed her eyes, against his chest, and let his words sink in.

"You'll be remembered as the captain who gave her crew a second chance at 'normal' lives. If we decide to stay here, we do it as a whole crew, okay? We're either all quitters, or none of us are."

He moved apart from her, and tried to read her facial expression. She was more embarrassed than anything.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Kathryn laughed the event off, "Well, we should get some dinner before it gets cold."

They didn't mention the vote again that night, and the next day, the crew voted, nearly unanimously to stay on the planet.

To Be Continued…


	4. More Proposals

Solaris

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I moved back home from college, and that was a treat. Let me tell you, when you go, make sure you don't amass more stuff than you have room for at home! Haha. My beloved Hugh (he's a hewlitt packard comp) doesn't have internet, and after banging my head against the desk for four hours trying to give him internet today, I decided to print my fic and retype it on good ol' Earl. (an emachine, lol. We're weird.) See what I go through just to post? prays for internet and networking

Aseawan: I can deal with bad singing, haha. Your reviews remind me of ones I leave for the fics I read. Glad to give you more as soon as I can!

Salamander: I toyed with the idea too, and then I started writing this fic. Lol. I'm really glad you enjoy it!

mkiara: I wasn't going to have Seven in this, but she'll show up later just for you! Lol. Since it's AU she can act like she would in later seasons, but I really wanted to keep Kes, so technically she'd still be all "I'm borg." But she won't be. Haha. I threw Harry in here for you too. Sorry, I'm not that great about including everyone sometimes.

More Proposals

It seemed that since their decision to stay there were more and more things for Janeway to do. Instead of worrying about repairs to their damaged ship, she became a city council and planner, taking charge of everything they would need to factor in to life on the planet.

The very first order of business was dealt with onboard Voyager, where they held their first "town meeting." Janeway was determined to have a name for their planet before they began colonizing it, and they had to divide the workload among the crew.

"I am now opening the floor to suggestions for naming our planet." She announced, waiting for someone to come up with something.

"Couldn't we just call it Voyager?" Neelix asked. He was met with several shrugs and frowns.

"I don't care what the name is, as long as it isn't something hokey like 'Earth II' or 'Delta Earth' or 'New Earth,'" Tom said. Chakotay and Janeway winced, exchanging a quick glance.

"Indeed," Tuvok added. "Especially since we are not all from Earth."

"A lot of you have been to that system though, right?" Kes asked, quietly. "How about tying it to Sol, through a name like Solaris?"

This met with more approval than the other proposals, and finally Harry said something.

"Well, I like it," he said.

Everyone laughed.

"If Harry likes it, then it must be good," Tom teased, giving him a light shove.

They took a vote, and it was decided. They would begin construction on Solaris the next day.

The councils formed dealt with housing, water supply, food and safety. The nearby river was easily converted into a water source, and they used their twenty-fourth century technology to purify it.

For the time being, everyone was to stay on Voyager in their quarters. They cut replicator rations in an attempt to save their energy for items they couldn't produce on the planet.

Parties were sent out in search of food, and they returned with plenty of edible substances, which Neelix then prepared for them to eat.

Chakotay took charge of housing. They decided to use the shuttlecraft to collect logs and begin work on their homes. Many crewmen had paired off and were planning on building a life together as well as a home.

Janeway busied herself with plotting the actual town. She modeled it after several old communities from Earth, and they reasoned that it could always be expanded. For the time being, there was a clear center of town with a barn-like structure for town meetings and social activities, with houses all around.

The engineers were working on ways to incorporate Voyager's computer system into the town, and have connections to every home, as a means of communication. They also needed to find a way to set up holo-emitters for the Doctor.

Items that couldn't be replicated were built or made. There was a team that worked on building furniture. Crewmen were able to move what they had in their quarters and/or expand on that by using the beautiful wooden furniture produced on the planet.

Samantha Wildman and Kes headed lessons on sewing and decor. They began work on cushions for seats, bedspreads, and whatever else they could think of to help people personalize their homes.

It was exciting, though stressful, and Janeway found herself busy and content through all of it. Though she had just as many duties as when she was captain, this was somehow lighter. She enjoyed doing the work and liked to see the effect on the crew. They were happy; and that was all that mattered.

Her door chime chirped.

"Enter," she commanded.

It was Chakotay, with a handful of padds. "I brought you some updates on the housing projects. Everything seems to be going well and a few of the homes are nearing completion."

She smiled. There were several young couples who would be making these houses into their first homes. Tom and B'Elanna were among them.

"That's terrific news, actually. Everyone seems to be so busy with everything...and not one person has complained about the work."

"They enjoy it," Chakotay replied. "They're building lives for themselves. It's almost incredible to watch."

"I just wonder what they're going to do when it's all done. I know that I'll get restless," Janeway mused, sorting through her stacks of data.

"There's plenty to be explored down here...we have to learn about the planet still, and of course, many people will be busy raising families."

Janeway stiffened at that. She hadn't really considered the family aspect so much, since they were just beginning. She knew that it was coming, but she put it out of her mind. "I doubt that family will keep me busy, Commander," was all she said.

Chakotay smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a welcome babysitter though." She laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Nothing to do with starting a family, I hope," she teased him. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Well for starters, call me Chakotay, because this has nothing to do with a captain and her first officer, and everything to do with us."

Now that scared her. What on Earth...or Solaris, was he going to ask her? She knew that there were residual feelings in both of them, but she wasn't ready to confront them...not yet.

"Where are you planning on living? Most of the houses are for male-female couples, but others are fro groups of friends who want to live together. You haven't said anything about where you'll be staying."

Janeway pursed her lips. She'd been thinking that it would be nice to have a house, but she couldn't build one for herself, and she felt selfish asking for one to live in alone. Everyone else had paired off...except for Chakotay.

"I figured I would just stay in my cabin on Voyager. I have the largest room of anyone," she told him, quietly.

Chakotay frowned. "Kathryn, you can't stay onboard..."

"Actually, I can. There would be enough power left for me to live here for several years."

"It's not a question of the power to maintain you, Kathryn, it's about you sectioning yourself off from everyone," he challenged. "We're building more than houses out there...we're building a community, and we all want you to be a part of that. How can you if you stay on Voyager by yourself?"

She'd considered that, but still...there was no where for her to go, and it would just be simpler for her to stay put. "I won't be a stranger, Chakotay. I'll probably spend more time with the community than on the ship. It would just be a place to sleep."

"Damn it, it's not about that!" Chakotay spat, angrily. He didn't intend to yell, but this conversation wasn't going as planned.

"What is it about then?" She asked.

"I want you to live with me," Chakotay told her softly. It was the truth. It had been so hard to get the courage to ask her, and now he'd only made it worse by getting angry.

Janeway wasn't completely taken aback, but she was a little surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm building a house...the nicest I can manage, and I want nothing more than to share it with you. I declined every offer from the crew, so if you say no, then nobody will be the wiser. They'll all just think I don't like to share." He smiled at her, sadly, hoping that wouldn't be the case. "We shared a house on New Earth, why not here?"

Janeway blinked. "Because the crew is here."

Chakotay's spirits fell entirely with that one comment. He knew that she would be hesitant, but he had hoped he could talk her into it. "What about them? Almost everyone has paired off except for us. Even if it's not romantically, there are males and females who've chosen to live together. What makes us any different?"

"I'm the captain," She replied coldly.

"But we won't be on a starship anymore, Kathryn. We're building a town so that we can become normal, planet-side citizens. Down there, there isn't any rank."

This his her, harder than any of the decisions and planning had so far. They were really staying here, on this planet, most likely forever. There wouldn't be any rank to interfere with them. If she wanted to live with Chakotay, then she could...and she did. She wanted it so much that it was killing her to fight him about it.

"In that case..." she began, but Chakotay was already grinning.

"You'll have your own room," he told her.

"Was that your last bargaining pitch?" She smirked. "Because I was about to say yes anyway. Let the gossipers be damned."

He was so relieved to hear her say that. For some reason he knew that he didn't want to live with anyone else.

"You won't be sorry...I'm building the nicest place on Solaria!" She laughed at this, amused by his enthusiasm. "It'll take a little longer than the others, but it'll be worth it."

Chakotay excused himself to go do some more work, and also because he was afraid of what else he might say if he stayed around her. He was truly excited at the prospect of living with her again. Maybe, just maybe they could pick up where they'd left off on New Earth.

To be continued...


	5. A Place to Call Their Own

Solaris

A/N: Even though I'm not making her beta this, Jen is awesome. J Umm, basically the first few chapters were getting into the story of them living on the planet. I'm sorry for all the weird changes. I know I mentioned that Seven wouldn't be in it, but upon request, she will be. And I mentioned about stuff for the Doc to get around, but I think he's basically gonna be able to go anywhere on the planet as if he had the mobile emitter. It's AU…I can do it if I want to. Haha. I'm also sorry that I feature Janeway and Chakotay more than others…it's just what I like to write. There will be plenty of other chapters that center more around others…but this one is about them! Haha. And in the universe that this fic is in, Tom and B'Elanna are already dating-ish. It's like I made a hybrid of all the seasons and left out what I don't like. Lol. Like Seven and Chakotay…I could have killed the producers.

Sorry about the long rant. I have a jump drive now so I can get files from Hugh to Earl and vice versa, which means more chapters, if my muse will help out a little. All the reviews I've been getting help a lot too!

Angelbaby10105: I wrote "to be continued" hehe. Thanks for the compliment on my writing!

Lennexa: You made my muse very happy.

Linwe Ringeril: You got it J (more J/C)

Aseawen: Hugh behaves himself, so he's usually just Hugh. Earl is usually "I swear to God I'm going to throw you through a wall." Haha. Your reviews always make me smile.

Luna - I'm so glad you found/enjoyed my fic! There will be more P/T later on. J

Wow this list is getting longer! Yay!

A Place to Call our Own

Voyager was empty. Her vast corridors and cabins were no longer home to it's large compliment. Instead, they were nestled into their cozy little cabins, which had been completed, and furbished rather nicely. Everything was going so well.

Janeway had moved the last of her things into the cabin that Chakotay was still working on for them. He'd helped complete everyone else's cabin before their own.

In fact, the cabin still wasn't completed. They had a living room, connected to a kitchen and dining area, a bathroom, and one of the bedrooms complete. But Chakotay had still more plans for their home, and was going to continue expanding it.

Kathryn didn't want to wait any longer to move into it. The last of the crewmen had moved off of Voyager at least a week ago, and though she had Chakotay for company, she couldn't bear the emptiness of the large ship. It was intended to have a full crew, and without them, it was just too barren.

They had saved the bathtub that Chakotay made for her on New Earth. She had it transported into one of the cargo bays, since it would not fit in the bathroom of her quarters. Chakotay, remembering the tub, created their bathroom to be spacious enough to fit it, and had already installed it.

They had beds and several other pieces of furniture that had been built on the planet. They wanted everything in their home to be unique, non-Starfleet issued items.

Kathryn took personal pride in two features that the living area held. The first was a rug that she had woven herself, under the tutelage of Kes. The second was the couch. Chakotay had built the wooden frame to it, and she'd made the cushions and pillows to go with it. They were planning on making matching chairs.

The dining room was empty as of yet. They had not had time to make the large wooden table and chairs that they had in mind, but there was a sink and Chakotay had begun the counters.

They figured that the second bedroom could easily wait in favor of the furniture. Chakotay poured a lot of his time into a fireplace for the living room. The living room was in fact the most complete room of the house.

Janeway bid farewell to her cabin on Voyager. She'd removed some of her decorative items that she couldn't live without…photos and trinkets that she'd always kept. Heading to the cabin, she went into her bedroom, which was empty and dark.

It had grown late without her even realizing it, so she changed into a silky pink nightgown, and walked back out to the living room.

Sitting on the couch she admired the fire that was playing around lightly in the fireplace. They'd potted some plants and hung photos that they both found attractive. The pots and frames were handmade by themselves or were gifts from crewmen. It was amazing, the level of craftsmanship of everything they owned.

She smiled. It sounded good…to own things in a mutual sense.

Chakotay surprised her completely by emerging from the bathroom. He was naked from the waste up; his hair wet from being washed. She had falsely assumed that she was alone.

"You're still up," he observed.

Kathryn smiled. "I said goodbye to Voyager, and I was going to go to sleep, but I just wanted to come out here and sit for awhile."

He returned her smile. "The nicest room in the house…at least until we get some more of the work done."

"It's amazing," she mused, turning her innermost thoughts into spoken ones. "We started with nothing and already we have such a home." The flames flickered in the fireplace.

"We're going to have to decorate the mantle a little more…it's so bare."  
"Already on it, actually. Samantha and several others are going to make candles tomorrow. I think they'd look nice up there, don't you?"

Chakotay grinned. "Of course they will. I trust your decorative ideas. You did such a great job with the couch. I can't get over it."

"Please," Janeway blushed. "You built this entire place!" She paused, neither knowing what to say. They had so many awkward pauses. They would need to learn how to get over them. "Come sit with me," she suggested, patting the cushion next to her.

The invite was all he needed. Sitting next to him, Janeway caught his scent. He smelled of soap and freshness; the delicious scent of him. She closed her eyes, taking in the warmth that radiated from their home. _Their _home.

Chakotay reached over and touched her hair, smoothing it and tossing it over her shoulder, as he'd done back on New Earth. She knew what was coming next.

Touching her bare shoulders, tenderly, Chakotay began massaging her back. It felt amazing; as though she were being caressed by heaven.

"You're not going to run from me this time and start spouting off about parameters, are you?" He asked, half teasing her, and half serious.

Janeway had closed her eyes, and sighed lightly. "Where could I possibly want to go?" She asked, laughing, and falling back against his chest. He caught her and let his arms drop around her waist, holding her there, protectively. She could feel his skin against her bare shoulders, and it felt wonderful. How many times had she dreamed of a moment like this? Her eyes stayed closed, as she rested her head against his powerful body.

"No parameters this time," he said softly, caressing her hand. She got a happy chill from their closeness, and turned her head up to look at him.

He was already bowing his head to allow their lips to meet. It was as though pure adrenaline was coursing through her veins when they kissed. She had waited so long to feel his lips on hers, that she didn't let him part from her.

When they did, Chakotay brushed her cheek softly with his hand. "I've waited so long to do that," he told her.

Janeway smiled, content beyond all means. "Me too…" she whispered.

They were both uncomfortable for a minute, knowing that if they took things any further at that moment, that they would wind up going all the way; and neither was prepared to do that. Instead, they silently headed to the bedroom, to their separate beds.

Try as she could, Janeway could not fall asleep. Her body was awake and excited by the night's events, and all she could think about was being close to Chakotay like that again. Finally, those feelings got the best of her.

She stood up and walked over to Chakotay's bed. "Chakotay?" She whispered, unsure of whether he was asleep.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly awake.

She felt slightly embarrassed, but admitted, "I couldn't sleep."

Chakotay smiled. She could feel it in the darkened room. "Come here, Kathryn." He invited, folding up the covers for her.

She slid into bed with him, and was immediately soothed by the warmth his body generated. He pulled the covers back down and around her, looping his arm around her as well. He kissed the side of her neck, pulling her closely to himself.

She lay there, quietly for a little while, and then fell into hazy dreamy state. Their breathing evened out as they fell asleep together for the first time.

To be continued...


	6. Settling

Solaris

A/N: This chapter kinda ties two ideas together I guess. I dunno. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and will like all the stuff I do with it. I really haven't thought about how I'm going to end it, so that'll probably evolve with time too. All of your reviews mean so much to me. Thanks for taking the time to do it!

Theoretical, Salamander, and Angelbaby10105 - Thanks so much for the reviews, and for following my story! Here's 'more!'

Lenexa - laughs Thanks!

Linwe Ringeril - No heart attacks! Thanks for the sweet review, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Settling

Janeway woke for weeks after with the happy comfort of Chakotay's arms around her waist. She felt happy; much less alone in the Delta Quadrant, now that she had a home and someone to care for her.

She wondered vaguely as she dressed herself as to when the rumors about her and the commander would start. Knowing the crew, they'd begun the day their living situation became public knowledge. It had been two weeks, and most people had settled in completely to their new lives. Kathryn was fairly content with hers…

Chakotay stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled. "Want me to make you some breakfast?"

Kathryn chuckled. "You don't think I'm going to risk burning down this beautiful house by making it myself, do you?"

He grunted as he turned over and sat up, stretching. "That was the best night's sleep I ever had," he swore to her.

"You say that every day," Kathryn teased. "If you don't watch it, one of these days you're just going to keep sleeping forever because you can't bear to wake from the best sleep ever."

He caught her around the waist and pulled her into him, whispering, "I always sleep best with a beautiful woman by my side."

"Oh, is that right?" She asked him.

He nodded, kissing her. It still felt slightly unnatural but wonderful to her; kissing him.

But she loved the feel of his arms around her and his lips upon hers. It was as though she were free as a bird when enclosed in his arms.

"You were saying something about breakfast?" Kathryn said, kissing him one last time before pulling away for good.

"Aye aye, captain," he saluted her, heading for the kitchen. She trailed him, laughing. He didn't get far in his cooking before they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kathryn asked, getting up to answer it. Chakotay just shrugged at her, scrambling a few eggs for them.

Pulling the door open, she was surprised to see Tom standing there, with a PADD in hand.

Smiling, Kathryn greeted him, "Good morning, Tom. What brings you over here so early this morning?"

"Morning, Captain…uh, ma'am," he winced, slightly confused about which was more appropriate.

She broke into another smile. "Tom, I told everyone to call me Kathryn, since we're all just planet-side citizens now."

He pursed his lips. "Just give me a little more time on that one." He turned his attention back to her question. "I need to get some plans approved."

"Plans?" Janeway asked, her eyes sparkling at the idea. They'd built the houses…and were welcome to come up with other ideas. So far, this was the first.

"You may not be the captain anymore, but we've all come to recognize you as the head of this town…therefore if we want to build something, we need to get those plans approved, right?" Tom asked.

"Well, I don't think I'd really deny any requests, but I'd love to take a look at what you're building."

Tom clicked a few buttons on the PADD. "It's going to be a recreation of Sandrine's," he handed her the PADD. "I just figure we could use somewhere to go…our houses are nice, and we've got plenty to do, but the crew could use somewhere to hang out."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Tom," Kathryn told him, honestly. "If I had a stamp of approval, I'd give it to you, but will a verbal go ahead be sufficient?"

"Of course," Tom said, taking back his plans. "Thank you, ma'am….Kathryn," he tried. Shrugging, he gave her a look of sympathy. "It still feels weird."

She laughed. "Well, hopefully it'll grow on you, or else I'll have to look into a new first

name." She winked.

Chakotay, who'd been silent until now, finally joined the conversation. "I don't think any other name would work for you."

Kathryn looked at him, slightly surprised. "Not even Elizabeth?" Chakotay wrinkled his nose. "My parents almost named me that," she said, remembering her mother telling her that.

"I could see you as a Madeline," Tom added.

Kathryn laughed. "You could call me Madeline, but not Kathryn?"

"I don't like that name either," Chakotay told her.

Tom laughed and took the opportunity to tease them. "Boy, you two are gonna have fun picking out baby names someday."

Janeway shifted uncomfortably, while Chakotay pretended not to hear her, and simply went back to breakfast preparations.

"So that was a conversation killer," Tom joked. "I didn't mean to make any implications that were out of line."

Kathryn wanted to laugh. Tom assumed they were uncomfortable because they weren't involved with each other, and yet he had it backwards. Recovering from her embarrassment, she asked Tom to breakfast. "We have plenty, if you'd like to stay," she offered.

Tom looked at the delicious food Chakotay had prepared. He was bringing it to the table. "I wish I could, but I promised B'Elanna that I'd eat whatever it was she was making when I left." He grimaced at the thought. "She claims they'll turn into blueberry pancakes, but I'll have to see for myself." He stood up to leave.

Janeway started laughing before he was even out the door. "I guess B'Elanna is just as good a cook as I am."

Chakotay shook his head. "No, B'Elanna is worse because while you accept that you're a bad cook and steer clear of attempting, she forces everyone to try hers." Janeway laughed again at that. "When we were in the Maquis she cooked for me once…it was awful." He grimaced at the memory.

"Well, thankfully you're good at it. Otherwise I suppose we'd starve," Janeway laughed, eating her delicious omelet.

"No, someone in this town would take pity on us and feed us," Chakotay kidded her.

They were quiet for a minute, each thinking the same thing.

"When are we going to make our relationship known?" Kathryn asked him, gently.

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't want it to be a secret; but at the same time, we can't just make out in public or announce it…they just need to find out somehow."

"Well, the gossips are good for that, I suppose," Janeway sighed. She hated the fact that no one knew about their relationship. When she was with B'Elanna and the other women, all of them spoke of their significant others, but she just remained silent on the matter. There would be far too many questions if she nonchalantly mentioned hers.

Chakotay cleaned his plate off. "At some point, we'll just naturally be found out. Let it run its course, I say."

So they continued to share a bed, falling more and more in love with one another. They grew comfortable with their relationship, and soon the crew saw enough between the two to suspect they were involved.

To be continued…


	7. Sandrine's

Solaris

A/N: Sorry it's been a little while since my last post…I had to take a brief hiatus to go see Star Wars in a town that's an hour or so away, so I stayed with friends for two days, and then my excuse for Saturday is that I was out with my mommy. J I finally got a new bookshelf (grand total is one tall one, one three shelf one, and two short two shelf ones…if you're counting. And there are still books on the floor. I think there will always be books on the floor. sigh) So the room is coming along, as is this fic. I'm again, so gracious to all of you for reading! I wouldn't write if no one enjoyed my fics. Okay, I'd write, but I wouldn't post them. Haha.

Linwe Ringeril - Cuddly way…in this chapter at least. ;) I never really write smut, but I may have to change the rating of the story…haha. I'm considering doing it now. Oh, and I still enjoy your reviews!

Aseawen - Special props for belated ch. 5 review I remember that episode…lol the pot roast…good times. I can just picture you (even though I have no idea who you are) going "I christen/dub thee, FREDERICK!" Long reviews rock, and so do you!

Irisis - Thank you SO much! It's so nice to hear that I write in character and that you like my writing! I'm glad you found my story!

Lennexa: I'm all about cute + fluffy. I think I've only had deaths in one fic I wrote, and they weren't main characters. Enjoy!

Angelbaby10105 - J Thanks.

Sandrine's

Sandrine's grand opening was the largest event to hit the planet since its colonization. The entire ship turned out, making Tom glad that he'd built it for just that capacity.

Kathryn searched through the wardrobe Chakotay had built for them. When their relationship began, he decided not to build the other bedroom, but rather to expand the existing one. He'd also made them a double bed, and Kathryn was working on a quilt for it.

"I can't find anything to wear," She complained aloud. Chakotay was in the bathroom.

"Why don't you just replicate something new to wear? We hardly use the replicator, so we can spare it," came his advice from the tub.

She searched through the patterns and found a sun dress that she liked. With the press of a button it materialized in front of her. Truly amazing.

"You know, for all the love of building and sewing for oneself, I can't say I mind replicating clothes. If I had to sew them myself I'd probably go naked." She laughed.  
Chakotay emerged from the bathroom and put his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I can't say I'd mind that."

She brushed him off so she could get dressed. They still had not shared that one thing, though she wasn't afraid to change in front of him.

He zipped the dress for her, and she spun around, letting him admire it. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Of course I do, I like anything when it's combined with you," he said, poetically, stealing another kiss from her.

They headed to Sandrine's and were amazed at the crowd. Everyone was huddled around the outside, and no one was moving.

"What's going on?" Chakotay asked Harry.

"Tom won't let anyone in yet…he's going to make some kind of huge speech or something and then admit us."

"Someone aught to admit him," Chakotay kidded, laughing. He was holding Kathryn's hand, and neither noticed, though the crewmen around them did. Harry's eyes widened as he saw, but he said nothing, excusing himself to go chat with another group of people.

Tom gave his grand speech, welcoming everyone to Sandrine's fantastic opening. He was sure they would do wonderful business (which elicited a laugh) and that everyone would enjoy themselves. Drinks were on the house for one night only. Everyone chuckled, since they hadn't bothered to form a currency or trade based society.

Chakotay laid an arm across Kathryn's shoulders, again blind to the action. They were so used to acting comfortable with each other behind closed doors that they still felt natural. Even Tom noticed this, from up on stage, and gave a quick, dimpled grin before handing the floor over to the Doctor and Seven, who were singing and playing, respectively.

"Chakotay, Kathryn, good to see you," Tom said, greeting them warmly. "See, I knew I'd get it eventually," he winked at Janeway.

"Tom, you've done an amazing job with this place," Kathryn told him. The interior was beautifully done.

"Well, I had some help," Tom told her, looking at Chakotay. He almost choked when he noticed that his hand was stroking his former captain's shoulder. "Will you excuse me? I'm going to go find B'Elanna."

Tom raced over to the bar.  
"There he is, the man of the hour," B'Elanna announced, raising her drink and getting up her comrades to applaud him.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered, graciously thanking everyone for their praise.

"What is it?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing bad…it's just. The captain and Chakotay."

"This again?" B'Elanna groaned. "Sometimes I think you care more about them having a relationship than you do us."

"That's just it…I think they have one."

Her eyes widened. "Those rumors have been going around forever, and they were false."

"Were false," Tom told her. "But since we came here and they started living together, something happened. The whole time I was talking to them he had his arm around her. I don't think he even noticed."

B'Elanna couldn't hide her smile. "Good."

"Good?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, it's about time they did something about their feelings, so good for them," B'Elanna said, taking a sip of her drink.

Tom smirked. "And what about our feelings? Don't you think it's time for us to do something about them as well?"

She looked at him, confused. They were already seeing each other.

Tom smiled, pushing something toward her on the counter. "I'm talking about marriage, B'Elanna. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying at the same time as she saw the ring beneath his fingers. Smiling and fighting back tears, which were unusual for her, she threw her arms around him.

"Tom, of course I will." She fought her more violent, Klingon affections from coming through, and gave him a short kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, B'Elanna." He kissed her again, placing the ring on her finger. "Give me a minute," he said, pulling away from her.

She looked at him quizzically, but he'd already leapt on top of the bar. He built it, so she imagined it was okay…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement," Tom yelled over the crowd. It was true in form to very old earth engagements. "This lovely lady," he motioned to B'Elanna, "has just agreed to be my bride."

The crowd went wild with excitement. It would be the first wedding on Solaria, and such a fitting one at that.

Tom climbed down. "I wanted to make this the best night of my life," he explained. "So I opened my first bar, asked you to marry me, and then made the biggest deal out of telling everyone as I could."

B'Elanna looked at him as tenderly as a Klingon could. "You're a diva, Tom, but I love you despite it….or for it. Come here," she ordered, pulling him into another kiss.

Chakotay and Kathryn watched them. "Don't get any ideas," he warned her.

Kathryn smiled. "I don't think we're quite ready for that one yet." Their hands joined on the table top, and she frowned, slightly. "I have this feeling that we weren't being too discreet tonight."

Chakotay smiled at her. "Well, I don't mind if you don't."

She laughed. "I don't mind at all." Their faces drew closer and closer, until they kissed. It was the first time they'd done that in the presence of anyone, let alone the entire crew compliment.

Those that didn't witness it themselves heard about it they next day. They were the talk of the town, along with Tom and B'Elanna's wedding plans.

To be continued….

I 3 Reviews

So does my muse

The more I can boast

The sooner I post.

(I just made that up randomly when I realized that 'muse' quasi rhymes with 'reviews.' Hehe.)


	8. Innovations

Solaris

A/N: First off, I would like to address the anonymous "reader" who reviewed my last chapter. I'm not sure if he/she is even still reading this fic, because of what they wrote, but I'd like to explain myself to those who still are. That poem was a spur of the moment thing, and it was meant to be cute. It was NOT intended as a beg for reviews, as I've already gotten more than I expected for this fic. 'Reader' who was too small a person to even sign their harsh review, also mentioned not posting chapters that I have or something like that, and I haven't done that. I post what I've written, after it's been edited and proofed. That's the only delay it takes. I don't take some perverse glee out of "witholding chapters from my readers" or whatever was written.

I can't even tell you how upset I was at reading this review, because I never thought in a million years that a stupid poem I made up randomly would have this effect. I know it's dumb to care so much, but I don't like that I've offended someone or that they're no longer following my story over something so stupid. I was going to try and contact 'Reader' but since they're anonymous, I guess I can't. Thanks to everyone else who follows this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me, but I've hardly had to beg for them.

Speaking of which…

Theresa - Thanks for reading!

Lennexa: I'm pretending that the 7/Chakotay thing never happened…Ack! That made me so mad when they did that at the very end of the series. Thanks so much for reading!

Aseawen: Quasi is the word of forever. It's such a cool word! Umm, water + running Frederick Bad. J

Linwe Ringeril: Making people's days makes my day! Star Wars rocks J

Theoretical: I'm so glad! I wouldn't stop if they paid me too (despite my mega poorness)

Innovations

"I just don't understand why you're so obsessed with this," Tom said, stupidly. He knew, even as he spoke the words, that they would only make his bride-to-be angrier.

B'Elanna slammed the table. "Because it has to be perfect, that's why!" She snarled. She was pouring over the wedding details for the hundredth time. Nothing ever seemed right to her, though Tom was sure everything would be fine.

They were so different in that respect. Tom was laid back and he just thought things got done, while B'Elanna knew that if she didn't do them herself, they either didn't get done, or weren't right.

"Well, I can't deal with you when you're in a mood like this," Tom said calmly, catching an angry glare from his fiancée. "I'm going out for a walk."

Once outside, Tom heaved a sigh of relief. Their house had just about all of the finished touches, and after spending time with Kathryn and some of the other women, B'Elanna decided to plant some flowers and make a small garden.

It was nice, Tom thought to himself, pausing to stare at the house he and a few of the crew had put together. In his wildest dreams he had never expected to wind up here. Back on Earth, his life was going nowhere. It was a lucky break just to be out on a starship again, helping to track the Maquis. It promised freedom, but nowhere near what he got when they were whisked away to the Delta Quadrant.

How had the captain managed to be so generous when she knew his old character? That was something that he really respected about her…she gave all the Maquis a second change too. She didn't have to, and any other captain might not have. It was bizarre calling her Kathryn nowadays.

But that was the other amazing part of this venture. He'd met B'Elanna, fallen in love, and at just the right time in their relationship, they decided to go planet-side. It was weird for him, not to be at the helm or to be up in space after so long. He imagined most people felt the same way, but there was something so nice about the simple life they'd made here.

He still took Delta Flyer out every now and again, just for old time sake. He got a little restless, but B'Elanna and Sandrine's kept him busy.

Not really knowing where he was going, Tom walked through the town. Most people were outside, enjoying the fine weather that so far had been consistent.

"Tom!" He heard Harry call out to him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Away from B'Elanna…" Tom laughed.

Harry looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"She's just freaking out about the wedding plans. You know, I knew women get crazy about their weddings, but I figured B'Elanna wouldn't be into that sort of thing."

"You didn't?" Harry asked incredulously. "I would have expected her to be worse. You know how driven she is."

"I dunno. Guess I didn't think about it too much. Hey, can I stay with you in like, a year or two?"

"Why?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"B'Elanna and I have already mentioned starting a family…and a pregnant Klingon might be cause for me to hide out for awhile."

Harry chuckled. "Well, you can stay at my place if you have to…but she probably wouldn't like that anymore than having you around your house."

"Thanks…I think…" Tom said, laughing. They'd unintentionally walked to Sandrine's, so they went in to have a drink.

"There's not much to do here sometimes," Tom muttered, taking a sip.

"Oh? I feel like there's plenty, for now. It might get dull a little later, but for now, everyone is cooking up ideas of stuff to do and build. It's really exciting."  
"Yeah, I guess," Tom said, still buried in his own thoughts.

"Well, I was talking to the Doctor…and we've been drawing up plans for a concert hall," Harry told him, barely able to hide his excitement.

Tom tried to hide his lack of enthusiasm. "That's great, Harry. Let me know if you need any help building it. I should be good for something after constructing this place."

He thought for a minute…tuning out whatever Harry had continued to talk about. He was thinking about how much fun building Sandrine's was. When he got bored on Voyager, he created holodeck programs that everyone onboard could enjoy. Here, he'd only felt as good when making a physical place that everyone could enjoy.

Hm…what else did they need? Tom wondered about boredom. Harry didn't think there was a lack of stuff to do, but he said they were always planning activities. They used to do stuff on Voyager too. Like when he showed old films…

That was it.

"Harry!" He shouted, interrupting his friend.

"What?"

"I've got it. I know what I can do…it'll keep me out of the house, it'll keep me busy, and everyone will love it." Tom spilled, excited about this as Harry was about his concert hall.

"Okay…what are you planning on doing?" Harry asked, curious even if Tom had interrupted his description of Corinthian pillars that he and the Doctor wanted to use…

"A movie theater," Tom said, smiling. "What do you think?"

"I'm building a theater of the arts…you're making one for the common man. I think…why not?" Harry said, smiling.

"I'll drink to that," Tom said, clinking his glass against Harry's.

He began planning his second big venture the next day, and successfully stayed out of B'Elanna's hair.

To be continued…


	9. Sun, Surf, and Rain

Solaris

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry that it's been so long! I knew this would happen because I was so on the ball in the beginning, posting every couple days…I was bound to hit a rock. Anyways, I started working, which didn't help, but while I'm off the next two weeks (I don't drive and my cousin/ride is graduating and vacationing. I failed my driver's test the other day. L) Sorry, while I'm off, I'm going to try and post more. Just for waiting so long, I managed to make this chapter four pages. Enjoy!

Rating Change: I know that this fic has been pretty innocent until this point. I changed the rating because of the mention of a certain activity that is not K+. I wasn't sure if I was going to write it or not when I began. I hope no one has a problem with this. If so, just ignore the last page that starts with "dusk." It's nothing terrible, I promise, but I don't want to get in trouble for corrupting minors.

I'm getting so many reviews that this little section is going to be longer than my chapters soon!. I never took the time to respond to reviews before, but I really enjoy doing it. I hope you all do too…I always felt special when authors wrote "Starbuck, thanks for the review!" and stuff. I'm silly. Oh well.

Erin Cale - Thanks for joining the fray! New chapter is here (took me long enough!)

Dottid - I'm glad you enjoy reading it, because I love writing it! Thanks for the review!

Linwe Ringeril - I will work really hard to make the wedding a fun read for you! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. The last one was so flattering!

GoddessAnjanee - What was the plan? Getting rid of any evidence Chakotay ever fell for seven and making him love Janeway? Hehe. Thank you for your eight reviews at once. So sweet!

Irisis - Thanks for the confidence boost. I'm so glad you enjoy this fic!

Aseawen - Christening Freddie with dirt is an interesting idea. Hehe. Sorry the update took so long. I 3 your reviews, as always.

Lenexa - For some reason my computer automatically takes away one of the N's in your name…weird. Anyways, Tuvok will be written into the next chapter a little more (evil grins!) But I play favorites with Chakotay and Janeway. Writing a little of Tom and B'Elanna was a big step for me. Haha. Of course, since you mentioned that I post quickly, I took forever for this chapter. Lol.

Shadowwolf2371 - Thanks for the reviews and the beta offer. I might take you up someday soon!

So with my authors notes and all that…I definitely went over a page. Haha. Sorry. Here's the story. ;)

Sun, Surf, and Rain

Janeway took up gardening again, but she was still not content.

"I feel like I should be doing something bigger…something for the community," she complained to Chakotay one sunny day.

She received Tom's requests for his next project of building a movie theater. Harry and the Doctor were working on a theatre, and there were numerous other, smaller projects that people were working on for the community. Kathryn felt as though she wasn't giving back to them as they were.

Chakotay studied her a minute. They had come so far since New Earth…more than he'd ever imagined. Their home brought they together as their home on New Earth had, but this was much more permanent. Ever since they began their relationship, Chakotay was surprised by how comfortable they could act around one another. Even now, she was sitting on the couch, with his arm protectively around her.

"Why don't you think of something that everyone could do together? Something that would promote town unity, while providing something fun for everyone to do." It was a vague suggestion, but it sparked something in her immediately.

"Something like…a town vacation," Kathryn's eyes widened with excitement.

"Vacation?" Chakotay asked. As far as he and many of the crew were concerned, there was nothing to vacate from on this planet.

"Not a vacation in the traditional sense…more of a … a day trip," she said, thinking a mile a minute. "We could get everyone together and go to the tropical area of Solaris."

"A beach day," Chakotay said, smiling. The idea of seeing her in a bathing suit wasn't a bad one…

"Exactly. I'll bring it up at the next town meeting!" Kathryn said, happily, relaxing back into his arms.

Everyone liked the beach idea, and decided to turn it into a party of sorts. Neelix packed food for everyone, and they brought traditional beach things; umbrellas, towels, blankets, and of course, buckets and shovels. They were going to have a sand castle building contest, races, and volleyball-Tom Paris' idea.

Arriving at the beach destination, everyone was excited. The weather was beautiful, with a gentle breeze. The water was clear and temperate, the sand was warm and sparkling, and everything seemed right for a beach day.

"Look at that water!" Tom exclaimed, racing down to the surf.

B'Elanna picked up the rest of their stuff and followed him, sighing at her husband-to-be."This certainly seems like a good spot," Neelix proclaimed, hauling the food down to the beach.

Everyone set up their umbrellas and blankets, and soon enough the little beach looked like one out of Earth's history books.

"I hope everyone enjoys themselves today," Kathryn said, spreading their blanket on the sand.

Chakotay raised his sunglass and smiled at her. "Kathryn, look around you…everyone is already enjoying themselves."

It was true…half of the crew were playing in the sand or running around on the beach, the rest were already in the water.

Tom brought an old music device from Earth and it was spouting out songs by the Beach Boys.

"What?" He asked, after B'Elanna had given him a look. "I figured it was appropriate!"

"Well, I'm not exactly a 'Californian Girl,'" she said, biting back a smile.

"Ah, but Californian Girls have nothing on Klingon girls," Tom told her. "The Beach Boys obviously never met a Klingon woman when they were alive."

She laughed, and Tom pulled her into a hug.

"You know what?" She said, thoughtfully.

"What?" Tom asked, enjoying their first calm moment in awhile.

"We're getting married…" She told him, quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "I can't wait," he said, honestly. "I love you so much, B'Elanna."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Tom let that sink in for about three seconds, and then grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward the water. "Come on, time to hit the surf!"

Kathryn laughed, as she watched the two of them. They were such an odd, but perfect match. She looked at Chakotay, who was lounging on the blanket, watching her watch him.

I'm very lucky, she thought to herself. Very, very lucky to have found someone like him.

It wasn't as though she had endless options in the Delta Quadrant, and if she'd never met Chakotay, she would be living alone on Voyager at the moment.

Chakotay stood up without her noticing, walked over to her, and kissed her from behind, on the shoulder.

Kathryn smiled, looking back to him. It was as though he could read her mind.

"Let's take a cue from them and try going for a swim…unless you don't like the water," he teased, knowing that she loved to swim.

"Are you kidding?" She retorted, getting to her feet. "Last one in is a dirty land-lubber," she yelled, running off to the water.

It was cool, but not cold, and perfect for a swim. Chakotay plunged in, not far behind her, and caught up to her once they lost the bottom and were floating.

"I love the water!" She yelled, lifting her feet and floating on her back.

"I know," he said, treading water beside her. "This was a really good idea, Kathryn."

She righted herself. "Why thank you. I'm enjoying it myself."

They attempted to kiss, but realizing that it only made them sink, they gave up laughing.

"Maybe we should go in a little?" He suggested. As soon as he could touch bottom, he splashed her.

Kathryn Janeway could stand for many things, but a splashing war? She attack him back, laughing and closing her eyes to the salty water flying her way.

Finally, they both gave up, laughing, and Chakotay pulled her into him, kissing her.

"Lunch is ready," Neelix called to everyone from shore.

Chakotay pulled back from her. "I guess we should go in and get some food."

Janeway smiled. "Food can wait," she said, kissing him again.

"Neelix, you outdid yourself," Harry told him, taking a bite of some variety of sandwich.

"Not at all…these were actually very easy to make," he admitted, digging into his own peanut-butter and jelly. They had found a lot of foods on the planet that were similar to earth foods. It didn't taste like a replicated PB&J, but it had the same consistency.

"When does the sand castle contest start?" Kes asked.

"Right after lunch, if you want," Kathryn said, walking up to the bunch. She and Chakotay were the last to come in from the water.

"Ooh, you two finally decide to join us?" Tom teased them. Ever since they'd made their relationship known, the crew, but mostly Tom, had taken every opportunity to make eyes at them or tease them. "Was the surf too rough, or just the kissing?"

"Both," Chakotay smiled, brushing off Tom's idea of torment. It got a laugh out of the crew.

"So, who can build the best sand castle?" Kathryn asked, trying to change the subject.

Surprisingly, it was Tuvok who claimed the right. "I believe that my castle will be superior to all others," he said, seriously.

Most people chuckled. "And why's that?" Kathryn asked him.

"Because," the Vulcan replied. "I have logic on my side."

Everyone laughed at that, and finished their lunches so that they could start building.

Tom used a bunch of buckets, and dripped some wet sand over them.

"What do you think, B'Elanna? I'd build you a castle if you wanted." He winked.

B'Elanna looked up from her book and laughed at the pitiful sand castle. "I don't need a castle, Tom. I'm kind of partial to our house."

"Really?" He asked, brightening.

She was annoyed that he could even imply that she didn't. "Of course I am. It's beautiful, and it's more than enough space for us…and you built it for me."

He brushed off the sand and kissed her, making her smile for the hundredth time that day. She was in a much better mood, since most of the wedding plans were settled, and she was away from them for the day.

Tuvok's castle was quite impressive, and everyone gawked at it's beauty, before the tide came in and wiped it out with the water.

They concluded their day with a volleyball game, and then headed back to their little town.

Dusk fell over the town, and after cleaning themselves up and getting some dinner, Chakotay and Kathryn decided to take a stroll. They left the town, and opted instead to walk through the woods that surrounded them.

"Today was wonderful," Kathryn said, strolling arm in arm with Chakotay.

"The beach was great," he answered. "You gave a lot of people some great memories."

She smiled. "I wasn't talking about the beach, specifically. I was talking about you and me."

He looked at her, with a sly grin on his face. "Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "And what specifically did you like about us?"

She laughed, looking at him with love in her eyes. "I liked how comfortable we were with each other. I like how far we've come since we starting living here on Solaris."

He looked at her tenderly as well. "I like it too."

They paused in the middle of the woods to share a kiss.

As his lips moved around hers, the skies opened and they were drenched by a sudden, steady downpour.

They broke apart, and Kathryn looked around her, at all of the rain. Her long hair was soaked, as well as her clothes, but there was nothing she could do about it, so she shrugged and pulled Chakotay into another kiss.

With the rain coming down in sheets, they stood in their own world. All the trees around them folded at the weight of the water, spilling even more onto them, but they didn't care. It was a wonderful moment between the two of them, kissing in the rain. It was romantic too, Kathryn thought, as her soggy clothes weighed her down but Chakotay kept her standing.

Laughing at the rain, they turned more passionate, and somehow, knew it was right. Everything between them had been so right. She wondered for the trillionth time how she had ever put off his advances on New Earth. She remembered wanting them to happen, but each time they did, she fled from his feelings. Not now, not ever again, would she do that. He was hers now, and she his. That thought made her immensely happy, so she kissed him more and more passionately, finally stopping for air.

"I think we should head back home before this storm turns nasty," Kathryn said softly, nuzzling his neck.

"Agreed," he said, remembering the last time they were caught in a storm. That was the first time he held her…protecting her from the violent plasma storm on New Earth. He'd held her many times since then, and each time it seemed something new and wonderful to him.

When they got back to the roads of the town, Kathryn stopped and pulled off her shoes, running down the street, splashing through the puddles.

"Did I ever tell you that I love the rain too?" She called to him, spinning in the hail of rain, and laughing as it hit her face and arms.

Chakotay watched her, with absolute love and amusement. He'd never seen her so…carefree. All he could do was chase after her, laughing and loving her all the more.

She tore halfway down the street that led to their house, before Chakotay caught up with her.

"You're a very hard woman to catch," he told her, grabbing her by the waist.

"Not for you…you always catch me," she told him, her eyes sparkling in the mist. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

When they finally reached their house, they were too drenched to worry about keeping the inside of it dry.

Entering the living room, he looked at her, and saw something in her eyes that had never been there before. She looked at him with such raw emotion. She loved him, and she wanted him completely. He could see that, and he felt it too. And so he kissed her, and they quickly returned to the passion exchange they had in the woods.

Without breaking their kiss, Kathryn unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled the wet mess from his body. She unceremoniously dropped it to the floor, smiling at the action.

They parted and he pulled her shirt over her head, moving closer to their bedroom. Chakotay picked her light frame up, and she held onto him, kissing him and loving him more than she ever had. When they finally reached the bed, they made love, sharing the bed in the real sense for the first time that night.

To be continued…


	10. Wedding Dreadings

Solaris

A/N: It has been more than two years since I posted this story, and I never continued it. In fact, I've barely written any fanfic in the past two years, and I definitely haven't written any this past year. I finally had my memory jarred when I was at Lowes and my boyfriend was picking out wood to construct a desk and I was thinking about sewing, and remembered that once, a long two years ago, I had characters in a fanfic do the same thing…building furniture and sewing. I finally reread this fanfic from beginning to where I stopped posting, and then found the beginnings of this chapter on my computer. I finished it, and here it is. I don't know if anyone still reads, but I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I hope to do some more work with it and eventually bring it to a close.

To continue my personalized thank yous, they are a bit late, but here goes nothing!

Kairi Junto - here's more, it just took two years.

Slayerstoryguy - Thanks so much!

Kathryn Isabella - Sorry that I took so long. I'd love to hear your what-ifs

Hexagon - Starbuck comes from The X Files, where I got my fan fiction start. I doubt I can do 1003 more, but I'll try!

Linwe Ringeril - Of course there's a J/C wedding. I'm a huge J/C shipper, afterall. J

Goddess Anj - Thanks again! Sorry it took so long to write more.

Irisis - Just a few weddings and then there will be some kiddies. Thank you so much for following, and again, sorry for the huge delay.

Lenexa - My computer still takes away your second N. Did you kill my muse? Is it your fault that it was two years?! Just kidding; you're fine. I can't wait to write more J/C. Something tells me Tuvok would recreate some hugely important Vulcan building in sand…

Shadowwolf2371 - Thank you!

Elvewin Dark dragon - I'm glad you enjoy it! Sorry for the delay in updates.

Wedding Dreadings

The day of Tom and B'Elanna's wedding was fast approaching, and it was all the talk of the town.

"Why do I feel like I'm living in a giant fish bowl?" B'Elanna asked, irritated.

She'd been nothing but irritated and angry for the past two months, and Tom hoped that after the wedding she'd calm down, otherwise he'd have no way to deal with her.

"Did I put too many windows in the house?" Tom asked, teasing her. No matter what he said, she was never content, so he figured being a smart-ass wouldn't get him in anymore trouble.

"What? What do windows have to do with…" The angry Klingon yelled, realizing what he'd meant. "Tom, I mean the town talking about us. It's a figure of speech!"

He ignored some of the choice words she muttered in Klingon and sighed. "They're just excited. This is the first wedding that they're going to have on this planet, the first among the crew, for that matter. We're like, pioneers," he grinned, liking the idea.

B'Elanna was not consoled by that. "I don't want to be a pioneer. I just wanna be able to walk down the street without stopping to talk about the flowers or the dresses or how WONDERFUL it is to be a BRIDE."

This was actually the perfect topic to launch what Tom had started to say, before his fiancée flew off the handle.

"Look, B'Elanna, if you don't feel like running around being a blushing bride, everyone will understand that. I understand it. I mean, you seem like you're bored with it."

"I am," she stated defensively.

"Well the Captain…Kathryn," he corrected himself, "says that holodeck two is having problems. I know most of us don't use holo-programs anymore but some of the crew use them on occasion. She was wondering if you could go over and tune it up."

B'Elanna's blood boiled. "THE NIGHT BEFORE MY WEDDING?" She shouted, slamming her hands and shocking Tom. He'd hoped that she'd be happy to have something else to think about for awhile. "Unbelievable," she muttered.

Tom resolved to tell her the truth. "She was just thinking of something to take your mind off of the wedding, but if you don't want to, I'm sure…"

B'Elanna interrupted him. "No, it's fine. I'll do it."

Tom smiled to himself as B'Elanna gathered her tools. He hoped she wasn't too angry when she found out there wasn't actually any work to be done.

B'Elanna walked up the grassy slope that led to Voyager's looming presence. They kept the ship far enough from the town that it wasn't a central element, but close enough that they could access it.

"Probably all the lonely ones still using holodeck programs to get some," B'Elanna grumbled to herself as she made her way toward the ship. "Figures that I have to cater to them the night before my wedding. Who do they think I am anyway? Like I don't have enough to be worried about."

B'Elanna realized that she really was worried. She was nervous about the wedding, and she kept having doubts about married life. Tom was driving her crazy and she began wondering if being tied to him forever was the best idea. Those were just wedding jitters, right?

"Hey there, old girl," she addressed the ship as she embarked.

Walking through the hallway, B'Elanna was struck with memories from their days in space. They seemed as though they'd come ages since then. She recalled battling fiercely for their lives, and the fear that they wouldn't make it through the next battle. Every time they fought for dear life, and every time they managed.

Giving up wasn't a Klingon way of life. If ones enemies presented a challenge, you accepted it and met it. If you could not, you died with honor. Settling on Solaris was not living with honor, though B'Elanna had little regard for many of her peoples' customs. She couldn't place why she felt this way; she just worried that she would get bored.

Already they were running out of things to occupy their existence. There was always the idea of expansion, the quest to improve their lives. What was there beyond that, however? What happened when they had the best of the best, and nothing to challenge them?

B'Elanna reached holodeck two and pressed the button to open the doors.

"SURPRISE!"

She looked around in shock at all the women of Voyager. They'd decked the holo-bay out in party decorations and had more food than she'd ever seen.

"What the….?" B'Elanna asked, confused.

"It's your bachelorette party!" Kathryn shouted over the mob of chattering women.

B'Elanna was absolutely stunned. She went through twenty different emotions, including anger, joy, and a brief desire to cry.

"I…I don't know what to say." B'Elanna looked around at all of her crewmates…all of her neighbors, and was overcome. Every single one of them was looking back at her with love, waiting for her to finish. "No one has ever done anything like this for me…" She said softly.

"Well, we know how stressed you've been about the wedding," Janeway began. "And besides, bachelor parties are an earth tradition. One last night of the single life."

B'Elanna recovered from her surprise and shot Kathryn a look with raised eyebrows. "You don't seem to be leading a single life anymore."

Janeway's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, Kathryn, tell us about things with you and Chakotay," Sam Wildman urged.

"What's there to tell?" Kathryn scoffed. The crew had seen them together more and more, and there wasn't any detail she could add to make it any clearer that they were in love with one another.

"Well…are you two really serious?" Kes asked.

She sighed. "We've always been two of the most serious people on Voyager…if you leave out Tuvok."

"You know what we mean, captain," Sam laughed. "Are there any wedding bells in your future? Should we be planning one of these things for you?"

Kathryn blushed. "Speaking of which, this evening is not about me and Chakotay. It's about B'Elanna and Tom."

"I don't mind. I'm sick of hearing about my own wedding. I'd much rather hear about yours." B'Elanna teased her.

"Of course you wouldn't," Janeway told her. "Besides…we have entertainment on the way."

A couple of the women snickered, and B'Elanna just looked at them with worry. What were they going to do to her?

"Computer, execute sub-program alpha-iota."

Instantly two very good looking males materialized next to B'Elanna.

"Good evening, ma'am. We heard that you're running a fever."

B'Elanna gave the guy a questioning look, as the one on the left continued.

"It looks like you're going to need some emergency medical attention."

All of the women began cheering as the guys put on music and began dancing and strip teasing. B'Elanna rolled her eyes, unable to believe that this was considered a normal last night activity.

"B'Elanna, you should try to enjoy yourself."

"I don't see what the point is of gawking at a few unbelievable-looking holodeck simulations."

Kathryn sighed. "We were going to get Tuvok to strip, but he was already booked for the evening."

B'Elanna cracked a smile. "You guys really put a lot of thought and effort into this. I'm sorry I'm not more of a 'bachelorette' kind of girl."

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't want you to be. And I think its sweet that you don't want to even think about anyone but Tom tonight," Sam Wildman trailed off, softly, thinking about her own husband who was millions of light years away. Of the crew, she was one of the few who had not forged a new relationship. She lived instead with Naomi and Kes, taking care of the women of Voyager the best she could.

Her words didn't fall lightly on B'Elanna's ears. Though she could have sworn she'd rather kill Tom than marry him as of late, she realized that Sam was right. She didn't want to be with anyone else, ever. Tom was the one man who she loved, and who could love her, no matter how horrible she was sometimes. Lately, she had been at her worst, and she knew it. And now, all she could think was how much she wanted to hug and kiss him and marry him the next day.

"B'Elanna…you're crying," Sam said softly, with a touch of surprise.

B'Elanna herself was surprised. She rarely cried, and certainly had never done it in front of any of the crew.

"I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry…are you okay?"

B'Elanna laughed, still crying. "I'm okay. I just now realized how happy I am."

Sam smiled, knowingly, and put a hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. "Tomorrow will be the happiest day of your life…until you have your first child."

B'Elanna just laughed more, already petrified of the idea of actually going through with marriage and motherhood. At least she only had to handle one at a time.

There was cake and girl talk, and finally the evening wrapped up so that B'Elanna could get some much needed sleep before her wedding.

When she returned to her house, she found Tom, half passed out on the couch. He looked up when she entered.

"Good morning, beautiful," he slurred.

B'Elanna looked at him, surprised. "You're drunk?"

"Only a little…you aren't the only one who got to party before we get hitched."

She thought back to the holo-strippers, and almost exploded at the thought of him oggling other women before their wedding. Then she remembered that she and the girls were in the only working holodeck. The boys were probably at Sandrines, since it would be appropriate for Tom.

"You're mad," Tom groaned.

"No…" B'Elanna said softly.

"You are, because I'm drunk, and we're getting married."

"I'm not mad that we're getting married. I'm happy, Tom."

"You are?" He asked incredulously. Drunk or not, he remembered how angry she'd been for the past forever.

B'Elanna moved closer and kissed her husband-to-be on the forehead. "I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Tom smiled and sank back into the couch. "eyeloyou."

B'Elanna smiled. "Love you too."

She covered him up and left him on the couch, going to bed alone. She dreamed happily about their wedding, no longer angry or afraid.

To be continued…


	11. The Wedding

-1Solaris

A/N: I didn't make you wait another two years for the next chapter, so I'm already doing better than last time… haha.

Jbijker: You can read more now. Thanks for following!

Toby Anne Smith: Sorry for the delay. Glad that you're enjoying it.

Ellie-may-jane: I'm doing okay so far in the posting new chapters department. Just that little glitch of two years…

Aislinn Carter: Thank you so much! That's flattering!

Hpstoryguy: Here's more. Thanks!

The Wedding

"Chakotay? Can you zip my dress?" Kathryn was wrestling with the zipper, both arms reaching awkwardly behind her. She'd gotten the zipper halfway there when Chakotay emerged from the bathroom in his suit for the wedding.

"Well…" Kathryn breathed softly. "I understand now where the comments about men in tuxes comes from."

Chakotay gave her one of his patented smiles. "You like it? It seemed odd not to be donning a dress uniform for this occasion."

Kathryn sighed. "I know, but we've been planetside for almost a year now, and B'Elanna and Tom had the option. They chose traditional Earth attire, though I'm sure Tom was the main voicer of that opinion and…" She trailed off, still staring at the man in front of her.

Chakotay looked surprised. It was unlike her to leave anything unfinished, especially a sentence. "Are you alright?"

Kathryn snapped out of her trance. "Yes. Sorry. I just…you do look amazing in that. I don't think a dress uniform has quite the same effect."

"I wish it did. Maybe you would have fallen for me before this." Kathryn winced, slightly, knowing it had been her keeping them apart all that time. Chakotay instantly regretted teasing her. "You were saying something about a zipper?"

"Yes…I got it halfway but I can't get the rest on my own. Honestly, how is this considered practical clothing if you always need assistance getting into or out of it?"

Chakotay smiled. "It's more fun to have assistance." He grabbed her around the waist, kissing her bare shoulder; her favorite place to be kissed and one of his favorites to do the kissing.

"Chakotay…the zipper," Kathryn finally managed.

Chakotay ceased his kisses and turned his attention to her half-open back. "Oh, this zipper?" He asked, smirking. "You only got it halfway."  
Kathryn sighed. "That's what I was saying."

"So you need me to do the rest, huh?"

_What was so complicated about this that he didn't understand? _

"Yes."

She abruptly felt her dress loosen, as Chakotay unzipped it.

"There," he said triumphantly, returning to kissing her.

Kathryn was unable to protest for several minutes, but finally stopped him and got him to zip her dress _up _so that they could get to the wedding on time.  
"It wouldn't be proper for a bridesmaid and groomsmen to be late," Kathryn reasoned.

Chakotay's playful grin was still spread wide across his face. "From what I've heard of wedding customs, it's common place for them to carry on in closets before and after the wedding."

"Don't get any ideas," Kathryn warned, despite her amusement at the thought.

"Aye, aye, captain."

She hated when he did that…It made her feel nostalgic, but also remorse, because that was thing that had separated them most when they were on Voyager.

"Shall we?"

All of Solaris attended Tom and B'Elanna's wedding. It was held outside and presided over by Tuvok, who thought it was illogical to have a Vulcan lead a traditional Earth ceremony. He complied, nonetheless, at B'Elanna and Tom's specific request.

The formal ceremony was beautiful; Neelix cried, and several other crewmens eyes watered. It was the first wedding on their planet; the first among the crew, and a further reminder that they had started new lives on Solaris.

The reception was catered by Neelix, and included an assortment of delicious foods selected by Tom and B'Elanna, as well as a few Talaxian dishes that Neelix considered his present to the happy couple. His feelings weren't even bruised by the fact that most of the guests steered clear of the questionable looking dishes.

Tom and B'Elanna shared a first dance, and then all of Solaris joined them on the dance floor, which was grass.

When they stopped to have B'Elanna throw her bouquet, all of the women cheered excitedly. All except one…

Seven of Nine eyed the bundle of flowers and then turned questioningly to Kes.

"What is the significance of catching flowers?"

Kes smiled, having done her research before the wedding. "On Earth the bride throws her bouquet, and whoever catches it is supposedly the next of the guests to get married."

"Then it is pointless for me to participate in this activity," Seven declared.

"All single women are elegible to catch the bouquet," Kes responded.

Seven looked at her blankly. "I do not require marriage, nor is it likely that I would ever be involved in a relationship." She said the last word as though it were completely foreign to her.

Kes tried to reason with her. "You never know what the future holds, Seven. I think you should try."

"I will participate if it is required."

Kes took that as a success, and led Seven of Nine to the crowd of women gathered in front of B'Elanna.

Kathryn was surprised to see Seven of Nine standing next to her.

"Hoping to be a bride soon, Seven?"  
"I am participating because Kes suggested I do so."

Kathryn smiled, turning her attention to B'Elanna.

"I think I'm just supposed to turn around and throw it," B'Elanna said, laughing. Her husband's obsession with old Earth traditions…

She spun around and threw the bouquet.

All of the women scrambled, but it landed squarely in Kathryns arms.

Everyone looked at her, smiling, and they began clapping. Kathryn was stunned, and immediately felt foolish for standing in the center of them with the flowers. She hadn't even put any effort into catching the thing.

"It looks as though yours will be the next marriage on Solaris," Seven of Nine stated. "Congratulations."

Kathryn stammered. "Seven….that's just superstition. It isn't a certainty."

"You do not think that the commander would marry you?" Seven asked bluntly.

Kathryn paled. "I didn't say that…I mean…I don't know what Chakotay wants. We haven't talked about marriage yet."

Why was she so flustered by all of this? She knew more than anyone here that catching a bouquet was just a silly tradition. It didn't mean that she would get married next. So why did she have butterflies in her stomach from the moment she caught it?

With Sevens questions, Kathryn began to wonder if Chakotay really did want to marry her. They had been serious for awhile now, but he had never mentioned it. It was only going on a year though, she reasoned. There was no need to rush things.

Still, with bouquet in hand and heading back to the man she loved, Kathryn Janeway couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be in B'Elanna's place. A bride and brand-new wife to the man of her dreams….


	12. The Future Children of Solaris

Solaris

A/N: I'm flying by the seat of my pants right now…I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I have the feeling it could just keep going. Eventually I will bring it to a close, but not just yet. I apologize for the non-J/C readers, because this and the last few chapters have been heavy on that, but it's my driving passion, so it's here frequently. Sorry this installment took a little longer than planned.

Klingon Gal: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

TayaBaby: I can't wait to write it! Haha.

Fresh Spinach: I love seeing Janeway and Chakotay happy…with each other! Which is why I make it so J Thanks for reading.

Ellie May Jane: Chakotay is delicious. Good call!

Ayjah: I think it would be hard to transist to planetary life. I probably should have included that a bit more in here.

Aislinn Carter: Here's more. Sorry it took so long, but very very glad you enjoy it!

Chapter 12: The Future Children of Solaris

"That's a rather nice bouquet you've got there," Chakotay grinned, as Kathryn approached him with rosy cheeks.

"I don't even know how I caught it," Kathryn admitted.

"I was under the impression that the bouquet chose you," Chakotay's eyes twinkled. "And that she who catches the bouquet is next to get married…"

Kathryn was afraid to follow this path. She and Chakotay had a comfortable relationship, but there was no need to push for marriage. They lived together, spent almost all of their time together, and they were happy. What more could she want?

"Isn't there something else to that tradtion? The woman who catches the bouquet will marry one of men…who…"

Before Kathryn could finish Tom shouted out over the crowd.

"All of you eligible bachelors out there…gather 'round for a chance to catch my lovely wife's garter belt!"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and smiled. "I guess I'd better be sure and grab that thing…I don't want you going off with some other guy."

Kathryn laughed and watched Chakotay join the group of men. At least she wasn't the only one who had to follow Earth traditions!

Her smile froze slightly when Tom tossed the garter belt. She held her breath until she realized that none of the other men were even trying to catch it. The thing landed arms length to Chakotay's right, and he merely reached out and caught it.

Kathryn laughed as she realized that all of the men wanted him to have it.

"Hey capt--," Tom paused, correcting himself. "Kathryn, get over here so that your future husband can put this on you."

Kathryn once again felt her cheeks flush. _When had she developed this blushing habit? _Something told her it coincided with getting involved with her former first officer.

Chakotay smiled as he slid his hands up Kathryn's leg, putting the garter belt on her. Just looking at her made him feel warm and happy. They had come so far from when he first met her.

Grabbing her hands in his, Chakotay pulled Kathyn into a kiss and the guests around them applauded.

"I outta uninvited you two for stealing our thunder," B'Elanna teased them. "It's my wedding day, but you two are still everyone's favorite couple."

"That's not true, B'Elanna. You and Tom are the first to get married out of the entire crew. You will always have a special place in the history of Solaris."

"Ah, but all the holonovels will be about the great forbidden love of the former captain and first officer being realized," Tom joked.

"What holonovels?" Kathryn asked, eying him.

Tom snickered. "The ones that I'm going to write."

"Why is everyone so fascinated with the two of us anyway?" Chakotay wondered aloud. "We've been on Solaris for almost a year now. I would have thought that people would forget."

"Not at all," B'Elanna replied, "Just as you said Tom and I will have a special place in the history of Solaris, you and the captain will too."

"Yeah, you two are like the celebrities of Solaris. Everyone knows you and they're rooting for you," Tom added.

Kathryn chuckled. "Everyone knows everyone here."

"I guess we do have that creepy-small town sense about us. Everyone is still in everyone else's business, just like on Voyager. The rumor mill never sleeps." B'Elanna rolled her eyes, thinking of how she had been the talk of the town for quite awhile.

"Yeah, but we're expanding. The theater and the movie theather are coming along." Tom noted.

"Sometimes though, I feel like there isn't enough to do. It's hard, getting through days with no conflict, no threat of annihilation, and … being on land. After ten months of this, I'm still surprised some mornings when I wake up and there aren't stars outside my bedroom." Kathryn had a difficult time settling, and the decision still haunted her at times. She knew that everyone was happy on Solaris, but part of her wanted to continue their journey home.

"We'll just have to come up with more to do…somehow," B'Elanna mused.

"Don't worry about that. Once people start having children, the community will have that new endeavor." Chakotay smiled, thinking about the prospect. Kathryn looked surpised. "That's what's going to happen though," Chakotay added. "That's when we truly begin building a community and a civilization."

Tom raised his glass. "To the future children of Solaris, may they be plentiful and well-behaved."

B'Elanna laughed. "No child of ours will have any idea how to behave themselves."

Chakotay and Kathryn laughed, raising their glasses in toast; each wondering if someday they would have offspring to raise.

To be continued…


	13. Visitors

Solaris

A/N: I'm sorry!!! I had every intention of posting regularly when the most awful writer's block set in, coupled with the fact that Otakon is coming and I had three costumes to get ready for it. I know that's not a great excuse, but it's all I got. Besides, I made this chapter much longer than I have been, so that has to count for something, right?

Poppinswannabe: I'm so glad you found and liked it!

Aislinn Carter: There will be babies eventually. There have to be babies. ;)

Ayjah: Sometimes I miss the captain! I call her Janeway a few times in here for old times. It has a very different feel when Chakotay called her Kathryn. J

Tayababy: Very glad you enjoyed!

Visits

"I was more than happy to give commands on Voyager. I could stand to be called sir, when it happened….but…I'm not going to be the one to propose," Kathryn admitted. She looked down at the bouquet again, feeling completely helpless. There weren't many situations in which she found herself unable to take charge, but this was shaping up to being one of them.

Kathryn was in the bedroom that she and Chakotay shared. He got up early that day to go and help Harry with the theater, leaving her behind with a kiss and an 'I love you.' Kathryn took care of a few things in the house, but she kept returning to the bedroom, where the bouquet from B'Elanna's wedding sat.

She decided that she would have to wait for Chakotay to ask her. She had absolutely no idea why, but something told her that this would be the 'real deal.' _Third time is supposed to be the charm_, she reminded herself.

Imagining herself as a wife only led to her imagining herself as a mother. Tom and Chakotay had talked about populating Solaris with the descendents of Voyager, and it made sense. That was the natural course of things. Kathryn just wondered if she and Chakotay would contribute to that or not. She wasn't as young as some of the women on board, and she felt fairly uncomfortable at the idea of a young life depending on her. She was fine being in command of others, but having a child who was completely dependent on her? She wouldn't even be able to feed it considering her poor cooking skills.

"Getting married? And I wasn't invited?"

The voice startled her out of her thoughts. A very familiar voice…a very annoying voice.

"Q?!" Kathryn gasped, jumping up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Q reclined on the bed next to where she had been, propping himself up with one of his arms. He pretended to pout.

"Kathy, I haven't seen you in ages, and you make it sound as if you don't want me here at all."

Kathryn pursed her lips at the use of the nickname. "That's probably because I _don't _want you here…"

"Speaking of which," Q continued, ignoring her insinuation that he should leave. "Where exactly is 'here' anyway? I was expecting to find you and your crew out braving the galaxy."

Kathryn sighed, realizing that he wasn't leaving. She knew the best way to deal with him was to just entertain him as best she could until he left of his own accord, so she indulged him. "We went planet-side about ten months ago, and have been living here ever since."

"All of you?" Q asked amazed. "I would have thought there'd be some dissenters who would keep trying to get home."

Janeway smiled despite herself. Her crew decided to stick together. "Everyone made the decision to stay."

"Well then, I guess that brings me back to my first question," Q announced, looking at the bouquet and frowning. "It isn't Chuckles, is it?"

"Aren't you omnipotent? Shouldn't you already know the answers to all of your questions?"

"Omnipotence doesn't cover every human beings' life stories and emotions. Stop beating around the bush, Kathy. Did you leave me for him?"

"_We _were never an item, Q," Janeway reminded him. "Chakotay and I have been living together since this house was finished, and we've been…involved ever since." For some reason the words sounded strange to her. She'd never actually said those words to anyone, as the crew just figured it out for themselves.

"My my, Kathy. You've been busy since my last visit. Built a home and found a mate…ugly as he may be…" Q looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth as he said the last bit.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I have never and most likely will never think of him as my 'mate.' We're not animals."

"I'm sorry…live-in boyfriend then."

Kathryn sighed. She was beginning to wonder if he'd ever leave…but she felt like that most times Q visited.

"Well, if I missed the wedding then you'll have to at least let me know when you have some little Chuckles running around, though I shudder at the thought..."

"The only wedding you missed was Tom Paris' and B'Elanna's. This is just the bouquet that I caught yesterday."

Q's expression changed. "Oh…I didn't realize. To think, had I only come a day earlier I could have participated in the festivities."

Kathryn took a millisecond to consider how a visit from Q could have ruined B'Elanna's wedding and thanked whatever power might be higher than him for keeping him away.

"What exactly do you want, Q?" She asked, losing her patience.

Q raised his eyebrows. "Want? Me? Why, nothing more than to see your beautiful face."

Kathryn put the bouquet back on her dresser. "I don't have time for this…" she muttered, more out of habit than actual pressing need.

"Oh? What exactly do you have to do? You were just sitting here when I arrived."

Kathryn wished she had thought ahead and not said anything at all. Talking to Q was like playing a game of chess. If you didn't think at least three moves ahead and counter him, you would wind up trapping yourself. That was the position she was in right now.

"I promised Seven that I would visit and view some of her paintings."

"You're a terrible liar, Kathy, but if you want me to go, just say so."

Kathryn looked hopeful for a minute but said nothing. Asking Q to leave never worked, so there was no point.

"Just know that I'll be back to check on your little civilization…what exactly do you call it?"

"Solaris," Kathryn replied.

Q smirked. "How very … human. Holding onto something that you'll never see again. Why bother?"

"Honestly?" Janeway asked. "It was the best name suggested. I don't care what it's called. We're building an entire society here. It's very exciting."

Q studied her for a moment. "It may be very exciting overall, but you aren't very excited. In fact, you seem very bored."

Janeway froze, not knowing how to reply. The old saying 'the truth hurts' sprung to her mind. She didn't want to be bored. She wanted to be content here, just like everyone else…but the truth was that she wanted to go home to Earth.

"Oh well…I'll be sure to pop in again soon. Toodles, Kathy. Give Chuckles my best."

With that he was gone, leaving a momentarily-stunned Kathryn Janeway thinking over his words very carefully.

Just to spite him, or perhaps to avoid the accusation of liar, Kathryn headed to Seven of Nine's house. She was living with the doctor, where he could monitor her implants. Neither the doctor nor Seven required much to get along with one another. In fact, they seemed pretty content together, in a way.

It was the Doctor who greeted Kathryn at the door.

"Kathryn, what a lovely surprise. Come on in," he bustled, happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Doctor," Kathryn commented.

"Yes, well I just finished writing my own song cycle to be premiered at the opening of Mr. Kim's theater. I'll be performing it myself with Seven accompanying me on piano. We're very excited."

Seven looked up from the couch where she was examining the Doctor's sheet music.

"Well, I'm very excited, for what it's worth," he added quietly.

"I am pleased with the music and the opportunity to perform for the crew. I merely do not show it in such an...outward manner."

"Quite alright, Seven," Kathryn smiled. "I was actually dropping by to see your paintings, since you told me about them yesterday, I couldn't wait to see them."

Seven actually did looked pleased, despite indicating that she was only capable of inward content. "I have generated a number of paintings since we began living on Solaris."

The Doctor chimed in again. "She's created so many beautiful paintings that we've just about run out of room to hang them. I suggested to Mr. Kim that our next task should be creating an art gallery."

Kathryn's eyes flashed and she smiled at the idea. "I think that's a wonderful project for everyone. We have several artists in the community who could exhibit different types of art. Many of the crew never shared their talent with more than one or two others."

"Including you, captain," Seven nodded. "Perhaps you could exhibit your watercolor paintings."

Kathryn blushed. "I don't think my paintings belong in a museum…but we'll see."

"Come now, the gallery would be for everyone on Solaris. We wouldn't deny anyone who wanted to share something they made, be it a painting or a sculpture. There would have to be room for at least one work by everyone living here."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Doctor, really." She wanted to change topics. Seven was one of the only crew members who had ever seen her work. She displayed pieces by her sister, but kept her own confined to a holodeck program.

"Did you do the one over the mantle?" She asked Seven, finally spotting her out.

"All of the paintings in this house were painted by me. The Doctor does not paint," Seven stated. "This was done when we first began living here. It is a commemoration of Voyager, so that we can, remember it."

"Seven took her supplies to where Voyager is and painted her depiction from the actual ship…but she free-handed all of the space around it and did the borg cube from memory," the Doctor explained.

Janeway was a little unsettled at the inclusion of a cube in Seven's commemoration of Voyager, but it made sense, given her origin.

"It's a lovely painting. This one might be a good choice for the gallery, when we build it."

Seven looked up, curiously. "We have not begun formal planning for a gallery yet. Choosing a painting for it would seem irrelevant at the moment."

Kathryn smiled. "I doubt that planning will be that far away, but touche. Will you show me the others?"

"Of course," came Seven's curt reply.

Kathryn was impressed with the number of paintings that the young woman had completed. She painted a lot of landscapes of Solaris, even recreating one of their beach vacation.

"What is it that you're working on currently?" Kathryn asked, curious about the board on her easel, carefully covered by a cloth.

Seven looked toward the easil uncomfortably. "I have never attempted to paint anything but inanimate objects. This is my first attempt at painting a member of the crew."

She lifted the cloth and Janeway was surprised to see the Doctor staring back at her. Seven's painting was unbelievably accurate, albeit incomplete. She had only finished the face.

"Seven, this is amazing. The likeness is so…I feel like it's the real thing, staring at me from your easel!" Kathryn exclaimed, hoping her praise wouldn't be lost on Seven.

Seven carefully re-covered the portrait. "I would appreciate it if you would not mention this to the Doctor. I have been painting it with the intention of giving it to him for his birthday."

Kathryn looked at Seven curiously, resisting a smile. "The Doctor has a birthday?"

"He has been experimenting with ways to be more like the crew, and he observed that most of the races aboard Voyager celebrated birthdays. He decided that he should have one as well."

"Well, when is it? I wouldn't want to forget something I didn't even know about," Kathryn chuckled.

"The Doctor did not make it a priority to inform others of his birthday. He said that most people prefer for others to forget it…" Seven paused. "I found the entire matter confusing. If he wanted people to forget it, he should not have bothered creating one."

Kathryn laughed again. "Agreed, but on Voyager we never let anyone off that easy, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. When is the Doctor's birthday that he created for himself?"

"It is twenty-one days from now. I hope to have the painting finished by then."

"I'm sure you will," Kathryn assured her. "I may just have to cook something else up for his birthday…"

Seven frowned. "I do not see what good your cooking could do for his birthday. Didn't you inform me that you were less than proficient in that area?"

Janeway smiled. "I'll leave the actual cooking to Neelix…but what I meant was that I may have some planning to do before then. Thank you, Seven."

"For what?" Asked the former-borg.

"For giving me something to do."

Janeway said her goodbyes to Seven and the Doctor and returned home full of ideas.


	14. Surprises

Solaris

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me and again, sorry for the delay. I took a vacation and had no computer access, although I did write the old fashioned way! Of course, I hated it, and threw it out, and wrote this. I like version 2 better, so that is what I'm giving to all of you. I didn't realize at first, but this has by far been my most popular and longest lived story! It is also the only one I've written chapter by chapter (all of the others were completed before posting) Honestly, I would have ended it sooner (though I had no idea how to) if not for the large interest everyone seems to have. I can't thank you all enough for that, but here goes! (beware the mush)

Kayla-Louise: Thanks for reading all 13 at once! Here's chapter 14 to add to that!

Silent Cobra: Only a few weeks…not two years, thankfully! Thanks for sympathizing.

Stephanie: Thanks so much!!! There should be several more

Tayababy: Doesn't Q always have something going on? KJ got off easy last chapter…lol.

Poppinswannabe: Thanks for the suggestions! The birthday and the gallery will be two major events for the Solarians. I can't wait to write them!

Aislinn Carter: Thanks again for reading! I think KJ would be bored being planet side and however happy, she would still feel that being marooned somewhere was her fault. I have to show that somewhere amongst the J/C bubbliness. As for Earth…we'll see.

Ayjah: It would be hard…I wish I expressed that better in earlier chapters, but there will be some more developments before I'm done.

Surprises

Janeway said her goodbyes to Seven and the Doctor and returned home full of ideas. She was so excited about planning a party for the Doctor that she almost forgot about Q's visit. _Almost._

"I have a bit of a surprise for you," Chakotay told her, kissing her lightly upon her return.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. She'd had quite enough surprises recently, but it was assumed she'd like this one.

"You know I can't resist surprises….what is it?"

Chakotay wagged a finger at her. "Ah ah ah, you don't get to know it that easily."

"What? You mean I have to work for it?" Kathryn asked him suspiciously.

He smiled at her, dimples coming into full view. "I wouldn't say work, but you have to see it. I'm not just going to tell you what it is."

"Okay…then where do I find it?" She laughed.

"I was hoping you'd ask that…" Chakotay grinned, offering her his arm.

Kathryn happily looped her own through his and he led her out of the house.

"My surprise isn't even in the house?"

"No," he replied quietly, still smirking. She never could stand not knowing things.

Chakotay led her down a path that was quite familiar to him, but not much to others. He had been secretly coming this way for weeks, working on his surprise for Kathryn.

When they finally reached a clearing, Kathryn could see the river stretching out before them.

"Is this it? Dinner in this clearing?" She guessed.

Chakotay laughed. "No…that's not quite it."

"I see why you didn't blindfold me…I still have no idea what you're hiding."

"That's because you can't see it yet," he grinned, pulling her toward the river.

Finally, Kathryn's eyes fell on a wooden structure resting on the shore. She gasped, turning to Chakotay.

"Is this…."

He flashed a large smile. "The boat that I intended to build for us on New Earth." He opened his arms, as Kathryn was already moving to hug him.

"Chakotay…" she breathed.

"It may not be 'our' river as in just us, but it is 'ours' as a planet, and we can still explore it."

Kathryn could not stop smiling. "You're going to take me for a boat ride?"  
"It would be my pleasure," Chakotay told her, releasing her from his arms so that he could prepare the boat. He pushed it partially into the river, then helped Kathryn in before allowing it to float on its own.

Getting his shoes wet, Chakotay stepped gingerly into the boat and began paddling them out toward the other side of the river.

As the sun began its descent, the sky turned a beautiful shade of pinkish-purple, with rays of light bursting forth over the landscape. Kathryn was in awe of the sky's beauty.

Chakotay stopped rowing and let them drift, looking up at the sky with his beloved.

"This is the most beautiful sunset I've seen since we've been here," Kathryn murmured. They had watched sunsets and even sunrises on the planet before, but this one was particularly beautiful.

Chakotay wondered how nature could seem to sync so well with his own intentions sometimes. As he contemplated proceeding, he felt his palms turn sweaty and his heart pick up a bit faster. He couldn't believe it, but he was nervous…

Kathryn was still talking about the sunset.

"If I can remember it well enough, I'll have to paint it…" she sparked her own memory. "I almost forgot to tell you…Seven and the Doctor and I want to start an art gallery. Seven has painted so many gorgeous works, and I know there are other artists in the community. She wants me to put some of my watercolors in there…but I don't know. I don't think that any of them are good enough…"

Chakotay sighed. He'd had the perfect opportunity and now it was gone. She was engrossed in a new idea.

Suddenly he noticed the cricket-like insects creating much more noise than usual. Only, it wasn't noise, so much as it was music. It sounded as though the entire riverbank was alive with an orchestra. He turned his attention back to Kathryn and opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"I almost forgot too…the Doctor created a birthday for himself."

"Really?" Chakotay asked, still nervous and only half interested in the Doctor at the moment.

"Seven said he doesn't want a big fuss, but I know he does. We'll have to plan a party or something to let him know we all care and support him."

"Definitely," Chakotay stated flatly, praying to the gods to send something to encourage him.

As if on cue, two birds of magnificent color appeared, flying in circular patterns around one another and dancing in the wind.

Kathryn was captivated, and Chakotay was relieved that they had returned to the quiet awe with which they began their trip. He tightened his grip on a small box, pulling it from his pocket. Kathryn didn't even notice.

Chakotay looked up at the birds and again, as if summoned by a power greater than he, they took flight and disappeared as quickly as they had shown themselves.

Kathryn followed their flight and as they melted into the sky, her gaze landed on Chakotay. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling in the twilight.

Chakotay reached his free hand to her face, brushing a wisp of hair from her cheek and stroking it gently.

"I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you, Chakotay," she said, unable to stop a huge smile from spreading across her face. Chakotay melted at the glow of her cheeks and the look in her eyes. She was so…happy.

"The boat wasn't really the surprise," he stated, wondering why he was having so much trouble getting to the point.

"What is the surprise then?" Kathryn asked softly, looking into his eyes and encouraging him.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise at all," he admitted. "I've known about it, or at least suspected as much for a very long time…but this is the first I've been able to mention it…and I'm not even doing so well with that."

Kathryn chuckled a little, and Chakotay took a deep breath. This was it.

"Kathryn, I've known for years that you were the only woman I would ever want, and I've been so happy since we began living together. Will you marry me?"

Kathryn couldn't believe it. Just that morning she had felt so helpless in the entire situation, and all that time…he was working on the boat and preparing to propose.

"Of course I will," Kathryn laughed, realizing that her eyes were tearing.

She lunged forward and almost capsized them in the process. She lost her balance among the wobble of the small vessel and fell forward into Chakotay. His strong arms steadied her, though she'd fallen to her knees. Looking into her eyes, he was relieved to see she was okay, and bent forward to kiss her.

Kathryn kissed back, laughing.

"What?" Chakotay asked, giving up to her giggles.

"It's just that…you worked so hard to make this a perfectly romantic evening, and I went and fell all over myself…and you, for that matter."

Chakotay grinned. "It's still a perfect evening. The most perfect I've ever had. This beautiful captain, who I never thought could even love me has just agreed to marry me."

Kathryn laughed.

"Do you want to put the ring on?" Chakotay asked, having his turn to laugh. The box sat in his lap, waiting.

"Yes!" She asserted, offering up her left hand. "You'd better do it. I might knock it overboard or something."

Chakotay pulled the tiny ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger. He pulled Kathryn up to sit beside him, glad he'd balanced the front of the boat for such an occasion, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you so much," he murmured, kissing her hair.

"How much is so much?" She teased.

"As much as I possibly can and more."

Chakotay smiled and looked up into the sky. The stars were out in amazing view, and he swore they twinkled brighter than usual. Not for the first time that evening he wondered how everything could have turned out so well…even if his now-fiancée had almost fallen overboard.

Kathryn snuggled into her former first officer's embrace, thinking dreamily about their wedding. Suddenly, she had a not-so-pleasant thought.

"I may have to invite Q…" she muttered with disdain.

"What?" Chakotay asked, confused.

"I forgot to tell you…he was here, today. He saw the bouquet and thought he missed our wedding."

"He knows that we're together?" Chakotay asked, wondering why he hadn't been crushed by a house or blown across the planet by a freak storm already.

"Q took the news well, actually. He just asked to be invited to the wedding, and said that he would be 'around' to check on us."

Chakotay looked up at the stars again…but no. It couldn't have been. He hugged Kathryn tighter and kissed her, sitting in the boat watching the stars and the light on the water for a long time.

Across the shore Q petted one of the colored birds, while the other pecked at his feet. He watched the lovers on the water with a mix of happiness for Kathryn and pang of jealousy that she truly did not want him. He'd known it all along of course…he _was_ omnipotent.

"Honestly, I don't know what they would have done without my help. I mean, even with it old Chuckles took three times to finally get to it, and Kathy…embarrassing for a former Starfleet captain to not even have sea legs…river legs…" Q trailed off, thinking.

True, he'd had a hand in several things that evening, but his minor tricks paled in comparison to the love of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay.

The bird chirped in his hand, reminding him that he'd done good for a change.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," he snarled at the bird. "Just wait 'til you see me at the wedding…"

To be continued...of course!


	15. Cause for Celebration and brooding

Solaris

A/N: I'm sorry. That's all I really need to say, but if you want a little more substantial than that…I'm sorry a lot? I'm in my senior year of college…life is nuts and fanfic only happens in exceptionally boring classes that I can 'get by' in without paying attention.

Angry Warrior: Get used to that…I have large gaps in my writing because of lack of time.  Sorry.

FallToPieces: It's extremely likely that you read this forever ago and forgot about it. I did too…lol.

Mara Look-a-like: Thanks! I like it too…and I'm trying my best to continue!

RingWarriorKayla1607: Thanks!

MissRe: Glad you found it and liked it! I appreciate it!

Silent Cobra: I love Q. I was strapped for interesting ideas and went "How did I not include Q?!" and poof. In he went.

Stephanie: Thanks! Here's the next chapter. Better late than never!

Poppinswannabe: I think Chakotay is cool on the outside, but would be internally a wreck…even though he knows she'll say yes!

Kayla-louise: Here it is…sorry I forgot the hurry… 

Tayababy: thanks for following this! Sorry I took so long.

Aislinn Carter: I think that was me writing myself in…I babble a lot.

Ayjah: Picked up on the extra ambiance huh? Kind of like when ST harps on some particular image and you Know they are so winding up in a time loop or something…haha.

Cause for Celebration (and brooding)

Sitting at Sandrine's a night after their engagement, Kathryn and Chakotay were discovered.

"Capt…Kathryn," Tom began, quickly correcting himself with a sly smile. "Is that what I think it is?"

Everyone turned to Kathryn and she flushed, slightly from the attention.

"You're engaged?!" B'Elanna almost shouted, looking intently from Kathryn to Chakotay. She reached across the table and smacked his shoulder. "Took you long enough."

Chakotay smiled and Kathryn tried her best to hide her own smirk.

"What do you mean, 'enough?'" He asked, defensively.

Tom almost sprayed them with his beer, laughing. "You two…" he looked at their curious faces. "You guys really don't know, do you?" he asked, incredulously.

"Enlighten us," Kathryn ordered.

"Well, you really were behind for a long time. We all knew that you two were in love long before either of you noticed it."

Chakotay looked at B'Elanna. "Is that true?"

"It was painfully obvious. I guess some people," she gestured across the table to them, "are just thicker than others."

Kathryn and Chakotay turned to Seven, who stared coolly back at them.

"It was not difficult to see that an attraction existed between the two of you," Seven stated.

"Oh really?" Kathryn mused, wondering how many other things her crew knew that she didn't.

Seven nodded, curtly. "When the Doctor taught me about human relationships, you and the commander were used as an example of sexual tension."

"He did?" Kathryn asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

The Doctor raised his hands as if to protest, looking flustered next to Seven, but another nod from the former borg confirmed it.

"Well, I'm glad we're finally up to speed," Kathryn laughed, putting her hand into Chakotay's.

"Me too," he smiled, looking back at her with love.

Tom formed a heart with his fingers and thumbs, framing his former commanding officers in it.

"Yeah, I don't know…could you two be any sappier?"

"We could try," Chakotay offered.

"That's okay…" Tom yielded in defeat. "How about I just buy you a drink to celebrate?"

"Tom…the drinks are free," B'Elanna reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"I know. It's the thought that counts," he assured her.

While Tom and B'Elanna ripped into Chakotay as much as humanly possible, Seven turned to Kathryn.

"You okay, Seven?" she asked.

"It is just…I am curious," Seven admitted. "At B'Elanna's wedding when you caught the bouquet you said the ritual was insidgnificant…and yet, now you and Chakotay will be the next to wed."

Kathryn smiled. "That's just a coincidence. Anyone could have caught the bouquet and anyone could get married. Chakotay and I are in love, so marriage seems to be the next step in our relationship."

"Love sounds illogical but…nice," Seven admitted.

"Well, I hope you come to know it someday, Seven."

Seven looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is a phrase that Tom Paris taught me. 'I'll drink to that.' Is this an appropriate time to use such a phrase?"

Kathryn bit back a smile. "Yes, I think so." She raised her glass. "A toast…to love."

As she sipped her wine, Kathryn wondered what an intoxicated Seven of Nine would be like. She got her wish sooner than she hoped. Apparently the former drone had an extremely low tolerance for alcohol.

"I feel…unusual," Seven stated.

Kathryn grimaced. "Perhaps you should put down the wine and have some water instead."

"No!" Seven protested, clutching her glass. "It is a pleasant sensation."

Janeway fought the urge to further lecture Seven, but decided that she deserved to make her own decisions. Every young adult had a first experience with alcohol….it was only fair that Seven would too.

"…and it's not like I ever wanted to be borg, but I never wanted to be brought out of the collective either," Seven slurred. "I never really get what I want, you know?"

Janeway looked up, relieved to see Chakotay standing behind her kneading her shoulder.

"Care to dance with me?" He asked, flashing his gorgeous smile at her.

Kathryn looked back at Seven and bit her lip. "I don't know…" she began.

Chakotay pulled her from her chair, wrapping his arms around her and swaying. "Come on….dance!"

She was surprised, but he seemed so determined. With one last glance at the inebriated borg she followed her fiancé's lead.

Once in open space Chakotay put his hands on her hips, taking her free hand and steering her around the dance floor, wildly out of step with the music. Slowly, Chakotay kissed her hand, making his way up her arm and to her neck.

"Chakotay," she protested, still feeling that she was the focus of the crew. "What has gotten into you?"

"A few shots of vodka, one of bourbon, and a beer…at Tom's insistence."

Kathryn sighed. Was she the only person on Voyager's roster that could hold her liquor? "You too?"

"Me too? Who else is drunk?" Chakotay asked, stepping on her toes.

"You didn't notice that Seven of Nine was suddenly inclined to telling me her life story and stumbling all over her speech?"

"I only have eyes for you," Chakotay responded, kissing her again. Pulling back from her he made a face. "At least her being intoxicated means that this makes more sense."

"What makes more sense?" Kathryn asked, unable to follow his eyes due to the way she was facing.

Chakotay spun her around so that she could see, and Kathryn uttered something between a gasp and a laugh.

Contrary to her belief she now bargained that most of Sandrine's patrons could care less about Chakotay being all over her, because most everyone there was staring at Seven of Nine. She was sitting in a very surprised Harry Kim's lap, hanging around his neck and whispering in his ear. The whisperings didn't seem to be sweet nothings, because Harry was a brilliant shade of red, and his eyes kept widening every time she whispered more.

"Oh my…" Kathryn murmured.

Chakotay grinned. "At least I'm not _that _drunk."

Kathryn smiled at her fiancé. "I'm glad I don't have to go pull you out of Harry's lap," she teased him.

B'Elanna finally managed to pry Seven from Harry when she announced that she didn't feel well.

"Tom, will you find the Doctor?" B'Elanna asked, leading a queasy Seven toward the restrooms.

Tom looked through the crowd surrounding Harry, but did not spot the Doctor.

When he finally located him, Tom found the EMH at the bar, hunched over a glass.

What is it about tonight? Tom wondered. "Hey, Doc. You okay?" He began, speaking gently.

"Alright as a mere hologram could ever hope to be," he muttered, full of self-loathing.

Tom groaned internally, knowing that things would not be easy. They could never just be easy…

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt your evening, but have you seen Seven?"

"Of course I've seen her. Everyone caught her little show with Ensign Kim."

Tom stopped and re-evaluated. The doctor sounded like a jealous…oh no.

"I'm sure it meant nothing. She had way too much to drink and is really sick. B'Elanna is doing her best, but she could really use your help."

"Oh sure," the Doctor began, "Why not? After all, that's all the medical hologram is good for…medical problems. He couldn't possibly aspire to more than the sum of his program…he couldn't ever be considered as human as the rest of the crew. No…he's just a tool that you can pull out whenever you need, and forget about him the rest of the time."

"You know that isn't how anyone feels about you. You are just as much as individual as anyone on Solaris. You are just as good, and you know it."

The doctor slammed his glass down on the bar with a flair of drama. "But SHE doesn't," he yelled. "She doesn't see it, which is ironic, considering that I taught her how to be human. I'm even more emotional than she'll ever be…"

Tom exhaled quietly, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder. "Listen, Doc, you really are human. If you weren't, you wouldn't feel like this. Unfortunately for all of us though, being hurt in love is something everyone goes through, believe me…"

The doctor looked up at him. "Then, it isn't because I'm a hologram?"

Tom shook his head. "No. It's just you…well, that didn't come out right…but Seven of all people would not discriminate against a hologram."

"I don't believe it…she's really just not interested in me at all?" The Doctor looked into the bottom of his glass and found it empty.

"You don't know that she isn't interested. She's drunk. Give it time and talk to her…when she's sober. You can't know how she feels until you do."

"Alright. I'd better go take care of her," the Doc announced, standing up and appearing completely sober.

Tom looked puzzled. "Weren't you…I mean, aren't you….drunk?"

"Mister Paris, while a hologram may of course fall in love and experience any range of emotions and talents, it is impossible for one to feel the true effects of alcohol. I was merely acting."

"Acting…" Tom replied, rolling his eyes. It figured.

"Was it good?" The Doctor quipped.

"Yeah, Doc. You're a natural lush," Tom sighed.

The Doctor took Seven home and administered a hypo-spray to relieve the effects of her evening at Sandrine's.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"As though I were hit with a photon torpedo."

"That good…" The doctor frowned. "What were you thinking?" While the assumption was that he referred to the alcohol, he was actually referring to the lap dance she gave Harry.

Seven winced at the increased volume of his voice. "I have never experience alcohol before. I did not anticipate this effect."

"There were several effects," the Doctor snarled. "Which one didn't you anticipate?"

"I was aware that alcohol distorts perception and lowers inhibitions. I was also aware of the sickness many experience in the aftermath. However…I have found that I feel…embarrassed by my actions earlier tonight."

"You mean the actions you made while in Mr. Kim's lap?" He couldn't resist.

Seven raised an eyebrow and nodded. Her expression softened as she registered the pain in the doctor's eyes. "It was not my intention to hurt you," she declared.

The Doctor was taken aback. "Me? What does any of this have to do with me?"

"You were angered by my actions and apparent affections for Harry."

"Well, he's a very attractive 'flesh and bones' kind of guy," the Doctor retorted.

"I am not interested in Harry Kim," Seven stated.

The Doctor's emotions flare. "Then what the hell were you doing in his lap?!"

"Practicing," came her cool reply. Seven shifted with a look of discomfort. "The captain was discussing love with me. We toasted it in fact. I hoped to learn, so that I might later apply that knowledge…"

The Doctor couldn't tell if he had any hope or if Seven was just 'practicing' to satiate her own curiosity. It could be that she would never feel love for anyone…but at least she didn't have a thing for Harry.

"Seven, one fo the things about love…physical affection is part of it, but it isn't all of it. Everyone is different, and whoever you have a relationship with, you will have to learn how to respond to them individually. There isn't just one way to go about it or one key thing to know to make love work."

"Then, my attempt to 'practice' was futile."

"Unless you intend to court Mr. Kim, then I'm afraid it was."

Seven's eyes flashed briefly, hiding the beginnings of a feeling of anger. "That is not my intention."

There was silence between them. Normally the Doctor and Seven could go entire days in silence, each doing their own thing. This was the first uncomfortable silence they experienced together.

"Seven…" the Doctor began quietly, sighing. "You'll get the hang of it. Love is…whatever you make of it."

"Thank you," she replied. "Good night."

Seven turned toward her bedroom, leaving the Doctor standing alone in the living room. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

To be continued...


End file.
